La vengeance de Clarke
by ZoAd
Summary: Après les terribles événements de Mount Weather, Clarke vit seule dans la forêt en nourrissant sa vengeance contre Lexa, chef de l'alliance des clans.
1. Prologue

Clarke observa le chevreuil, elle encocha une flèche, retint sa respiration et relâcha sa main. La flèche siffla et alla se planter droit dans le cœur de l'animal. Elle sauta prestement de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était cachée, se réceptionna au sol en faisant une roulade puis se faufila en silence entre les arbres jusqu'à la carcasse encore chaude. Elle sortie son couteau et entreprit de dépecer la bête. Une fois cela fait, elle empaqueta la viande et la mit dans son sac, elle cacha les restes du chevreuil et repartie.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Clarke avait quitté le camp. Après les événements de Mount Weather, elle n'avait pu supporter de vivre parmi les rescapés de l'Arche. Mais, toutes les actions qu'elle avait dû faire, elle les avait faites pour eux. Chaque nuit, elle revivait la scène encore et encore, le jour, elle repensait à tous les scénarios possibles qui auraient pu éviter ce carnage. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait encore se raccrocher était de se venger de Lexa, de lui faire payer par le sang sa trahison.

C'était pour cela qu'elle arpentait la forêt, décidée à se rendre dans la capitale des Grounders. C'était là que Lexa dirigeait l'alliance des clans, là qu'elle la trouverait et la tuerait ! Elle savait que cela ne serait pas chose facile, la commandante était bien protégée, elle devrait passer inaperçue parmi les Grounders dans une ville qui lui était inconnue. Une fois arrivée auprès de Lexa, il lui faudrait encore pouvoir la tuer. Et Clarke ne savait pas si elle en était capable.

Malgré toutes ses trahisons, elle éprouvait encore pour Lexa un mélange d'affection et de haine. Plus les jours passaient, plus sa colère s'apaisait. Mais sa détermination restait intacte, elle devait venger cette trahison, ou mourir si elle échouait, tout était mieux que la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à chaque instant pour les actions qu'elle avait commises. Elle avait teint ses longs cheveux blonds pour passer inaperçue parmi les Grounders. Pour survivre, elle chassait et vendait son surplus de nourriture et la fourrure des animaux qu'elle abattait dans les villages alentours. C'était à force de côtoyer les Grounders qu'elle avait appris l'existence de la capitale. Siège de la commandante, elle y dirigeait l'alliance des clans.


	2. Chapter 1

De retour de la chasse, elle s'arrêta au magasin de troc du village pour y échanger une partie de sa viande contre les vivres dont elle avait besoin. Situé au centre du village, le bâtiment sans fenêtres était éclairé par des torches suspendues au plafond. L'air y était lourd et moite, des peaux et des tissus étaient suspendus à l'entrée, Clarke avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se trouvait les produits comestibles. Le magasin était désert. Seule la gérante, une Grounder d'une vingtaine d'années était derrière le comptoir et l'observait. Elle posa devant elle sa viande et les vivres qu'elle avait choisis. Le système de troc pratiqué par les Grounders convenait parfaitement à Clarke, la viande fraîche était un produit très recherchée et permettait à Clarke de vivre anonymement. Les chasseurs nomades comme elle était légion dans cette région, ci-bien que sa présence n'éveillait pas les soupçons.

* * *

Une fois l'échange conclue, elle salua la vendeuse et ne s'attarda pas. Bien que méconnaissable après tant de temps passé dans la forêt, il y avait toujours un risque pour que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Elle sortie du village et se dirigea vers son campement d'un pas vif, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Elle avait trouvé refuge à quelques kilomètres du village Grounder, elle s'assura de ne pas avoir été suivie et grimpa dans l'arbre qui lui servait d'abri. Aménagé au sommet d'un arbre, elle y était à l'abri des prédateurs et des voleurs.

* * *

Elle rangea ses provisions puis redescendit pour allumer un feu et faire cuire sa viande. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la rivière pour se laver après une journée passée à la chasse. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua des traces dans la boue, en y regardant plus attentivement à la lueur de sa torche, elle s'aperçut que des arbres avaient été coupés. Elle éteignit sa torche, la lune brillait ce soir là dans un ciel dépourvu de nuage, elle pouvait donc suivre les traces à sa lueur sans se faire repérer. Elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible mais dans le silence de la forêt, les simples battements de son cœur semblaient résonner autour d'elle. Deux cents mètres plus loin, elle distingua une lueur entre les branches. Le souffle court, elle se faufila entre les troncs, chaque craquement la faisant sursauter. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une lueur avancer dans sa direction, elle s'aplatit au sol espérant passer inaperçue. Deux hommes passèrent à quelques mètres d'elle sans la remarquer, elle eut la temps d'entendre leur conversation :

« Encore une semaine de marche avant d'arriver à Polis, j'en ai marre de cette fichue boue et j'ai le dos cassé à tirer des troncs », déclara un des deux hommes d'une voix lasse au quelle l'autre répondit : « Oui, j'ai hâte d'arriver et de retrouver ma fem... » la voix s'évanouit dans le lointain. Le sang battait aux tempes de Clarke, l'excitation et le soulagement chassèrent la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée, enfin elle avait trouvé un moyen de se rendre dans la capitale.

* * *

Il n'avait fallu à Clarke que quelques heures pour rassembler ses affaires, elle était maintenant prête à se mettre en route. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle suivait les bûcherons dans leur trajet de retour. Elle les pistait à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer, cela ne lui était pas trop compliqué car les charrettes chargées de lourds troncs laissaient de profondes marques de roues dans la boue. C'est comme cela qu'au début d'un après midi, dans un soleil de début de printemps qui donnait à la Terre son incroyable beauté, elle remarqua que les arbres devenaient de plus en plus espacés, et les marques de l'homme sur la nature de plus en plus pré continuant d'avancer, elle remarqua entre les troncs une fumée se détachant sur l'horizon. Il fallait qu'elle quitte le chemin emprunté par les bûcherons, le risque d'être repérée devenait trop grand et les endroits où se cacher de plus en plus rare.

* * *

Elle quitta donc le chemin et s'enfonça dans les bois, elle arriva face à une colline qui lui bloquait la vue et entreprit de la gravir. Arrivée en haut de la colline, le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui coupa le souffle. Elle était au bord d'une falaise de presque deux cents mètres qui surplombait une vallée verdoyante. Au centre de cette vallée, à presque deux kilomètres de là, se dressait une immense tour, à son sommet une fumée blanche s'en dégageait. Aux pieds de la tour l'activité humaine battait son plein. Clarke se rappela les photographies de villes qu'elle avait pu observer dans la bibliothèque de l'Arche. Cette tour, seule survivante du cataclysme et qui dégageait une aura de puissance devait être le lieu de résidence de la commandante. Clarke, en proie à l'émerveillement en oublia presque la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.


	3. Chapter 2

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Clarke observait la capitale depuis la falaise. Elle s'était aménagée un abri un contrebas de la colline et ne faisait du feu que la nuit pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps cachée à plat ventre, dans les broussailles, à observer Polis du haut de la falaise. Le reste du temps, elle partait chasser. Le gibier était peu abondant dans cette région et ses réserves d'eau commençait sérieusement à s'épuiser car il n'y avait aucun point d'eau à proximité pour se ravitailler et faire sa toilette.

* * *

La gigantesque cité semblait en effervescence à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Quand le soleil était couché, des feux brûlaient par centaines, leurs lumières tremblotantes éclairant la tour en lui donnant un air fantomatique. Clarke regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté une paire de jumelle pour pouvoir observer plus précisément les fortifications de la capitale. La cité, entourée de falaises ne disposait que d'un seul accès fortifié par des palissades en bois et gardé par des soldats.

* * *

Après quelques jours, l'excitation de Clarke d'avoir découvert la capitale des Grounders retomba et elle commença à douter de ses chances pour entrer dans la cité sans être reconnue. Elle avait donc décidée, lasse, de longer la falaise pour découvrir si il n'y avait pas un moyen de descendre par celle-ci. Elle avait prévu de partir au petit matin et de se déplacer avec précaution. Bien qu'à grande distance de la cité, sa silhouette en haut de la falaise se découpant sur l'horizon serait visible depuis la ville.  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand, dissimulé par des buissons, elle découvrit un long escalier de pierre taillé à même la falaise. Caché en contrebas, elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans son intégralité. Clarke, après des jours d'observations passés inactive était pressée par un sentiment d'impatience mais sa conscience lui dictait d'attendre la nuit pour s'engager dans l'escalier où elle serait une cible de choix. Vaincue, elle regarda autour d'elle espérant trouver une cachette où passer la journée d'où elle pourrait surveiller l'escalier. Tapis à l'orée du bois, elle passa l'après-midi à surveiller tout en préparant ses armes. Elle cacha son arc, qui ne ferait que l'encombrer dans sa descente, au sommet d'un arbre Elle garda sur elle ses couteaux de lancer, son couteau de chasse et son long couteau de combat. Impatiente de pénétrer dans la vallée pour accéder à la cité, son anxiété allait croissante à mesure que le soleil se couchait. L'escalier paraissait abandonné et en mauvais état, elle espérait surtout qu'il n'était pas gardé mais c'était son seul accès et elle était pressée par le temps.

* * *

Une fois la nuit venue, Clarke s'engagea dans l'escalier à la lueur de la lune. Prudemment, elle le descendit marche par marche, les mains moites et les jambes tremblantes, elle s'arrêtait au moindre son. Chaque pierre qu'elle faisait tomber dans sa descente lui paraissait produire un vacarme assourdissant qui se répercutait dans la vallée. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber, toute chute lui aurait été fatale.  
Aux aguets, elle parvint au bas de l'escalier, soupirant de soulagement, elle aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, elle se jeta immédiatement au sol, le son d'une lame déchirant l'air immobile siffla juste au dessus de sa tête, elle se releva et s'empara de son couteau de combat. Cinq hommes l'encerclaient, son cœur manqua un battement mais elle resserra sa prise sur l'arme. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à cinq guerriers entraînés. Elle pouvait toujours se rendre, mais les hommes ne semblaient pas du genre à épargner la vie d'un prisonnier, la meilleure solution était la fuite, mais les hommes lui bloquaient toutes issues. Pour conserver l'effet de surprise, elle se jeta sur l'homme le plus près d'elle, celui-ci l'esquiva et assena un coup d'épée que Clarke évita. Aperçevant une faille, elle lança l'un des ses couteaux dans la gorge de l'homme qui s'effondra dans un bouillonnement de sang.  
Pendant ce temps là, un autre soldat l'avait contournée, le temps que Clarke réagisse, l'homme lui avait entaillé le bras. Ivre de douleur, elle se mit hors de porté. La vue brouillée par la douleur, elle menaçait de s'évanouir. Titubante, elle réussi à éviter un nouvel assaut. De son seul bras encore valide, elle para l'attaque d'un des soldats. Son esprit embrumé par la douleur menaçait de lâcher prise, elle allait mourir là, inconnue, seule. L'image de sa mère se forma dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner la lutte. Dans un instant de lucidité au travers d'un océan de douleur, elle remarqua une brèche dans l'encerclement des soldats et s'y faufila.

Elle s'enfuit en courant, plus agile que les hommes dans leurs tenues de combat. Désorientée, elle courait droit devant elle sans se soucier de la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle entendait les hommes haleter derrière elle, pendant qu'elle gagnait du terrain. Elle se pensait enfin tiré d'affaire quand elle aperçut une silhouette devant elle ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter. Une femme se tenait là, un arc à la main, une flèche encochée, d'un signe, elle lui intima l'ordre de se mettre à genoux. Abattue, Clarke obtempéra, pendant ce temps là, les hommes l'avaient rattrapée. L'épée au clair, le premier avait déjà entamé son geste pour la décapiter quand il s'effondra gémissant à quelques mètre de Clarke le bras transpercé.  
\- Ceci est ma prisonnière, déclara la femme d'une voix assurée.  
\- Elle a tué un de nos hommes ! rugit l'un des soldats, son visage déformé par la rage.  
\- Elle doit payer par le sang son crime, renchérit un deuxième homme l'épée brandit vers le ciel.  
\- Elle le payera, mais ici, à Polis, tout criminel doit être conduit devant le conseil qui fera justice, continua la femme.  
Clarke, ivre de douleur luttait pour rester conscience, le soulagement ressentit quand elle avait vue l'homme s'écrouler laissait maintenant place à la certitude que cela ne faisait que repousser l'heure de sa mort. Elle le savait, la justice Grounder était sans pitié, le sang par le sang. Elle s'effondra au sol, inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 3

Il faisait noire quand Clarke reprit connaissance, elle essaya de se relever mais elle eut un vertige et vomit. Elle ne voyait rien, désorientée et apeurée, elle lâcha prise et retomba dans l'inconscience. Elle avait froid et mal partout, son corps n'était que douleur, elle entrouvrit les yeux et put distinguer cette fois-ci où elle était. Elle se trouvait dans une cellule humide d'environ cinq mètres carrées, tout en pierre elle était entièrement vide, par le porte en fer rouillée elle pouvait distinguer les reflets tremblotants d'une torche se reflétant dans un couloir.

Elle se redressa, elle était allongée à même le sol dans son propre sang, entièrement nue. Toujours aussi confuse, son instinct de médecin reprit le dessus et elle examina sa blessure. Bien que profonde, elle avait arrêté de saigner mais nécessiterait quelques points de sutures, enfin si elle survivait assez longtemps pour cela songea t-elle avec amertume. Très affaiblie, elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit sur quelque chose. Elle se traîna dans un coin de la pièce et se recoucha tremblante. Un sentiment de solitude accablant la submergea. Elle était seule, anonyme, à la merci de ses tortionnaires et personne ne viendrait pour la secourir, elle allait mourir.

* * *

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir après ce qui sembla à Clarke une éternité. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre, un homme entra une torche à main. Clarke, trop faible pour parler se recroquevilla dans un coin, l'homme accrocha sa torche au mur, et se dirigea vers elle. Il devait avoir environ trente ans, le visage déjà marqué par le temps. Blessée, Clarke fut envahie pas un sentiment d'impuissance, elle était à la merci de cet homme. Celui-ci l'examina, puis hochant la tête, il se releva et se dirigea vers la torche. Clarke le vit plonger un couteau dans la flamme, quand la lame de celui-ci devint rouge, il retourna auprès de Clarke et, en lui maintenant fermement le bras, lui pressa la lame sur sa blessure. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de fer de l'homme. Son esprit vacilla, la douleur était trop forte. Quand l'homme retira la lame, la douleur diminua d'intensité mais l'odeur de la chair brûler la fit vomir. Sans un mot l'homme s'éloigna. Clarke sanglota en se laissant aller contre la pierre froide de sa cellule, menaçant de céder à la folie. Elle entendit la porte se refermer. Malgré la douleur, son soulagement était intense, elle avait échappé au pire, mais pour combien de temps pensa t-elle.

* * *

Son répit ne fut pas long, l'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire concupiscent aux lèvres. Le sang de Clarke se glaça quand il lui murmura :

— Maintenant que tu es soignée, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

Clarke eut un vertige, sans défense et affaiblit, elle n'avait aucune chance face à cet homme. Rampante, elle recula le plus possible tandis que l'homme continuait d'avancer. Arrivé sur elle, il la tira par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce, il entreprit de défaire sa ceinture pendant que Clarke essayait une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir.

— Tu peux bien essayer de t'échapper, il n'y a aucune sortie et j'aime quand on me résiste, cracha l'homme.

Trop faible pour résister, au bord de l'inconscience, l'esprit de Clarke essayait de trouver une solution. Elle avait toujours réussi à se sortir des situations difficiles, mais là, elle n'entrevoyait aucune issue.

Sans se presser, l'homme continuait d'enlever ses vêtements tout en l'observant, se délectant de son impuissance. Clarke arrêta de bouger, autant ne pas lui donner satisfaction. C'est alors que Clarke sentit quelque chose de froid sous sa main entre deux pierres, du bout des doigts, elle reconnut un clou. Reprenant espoir, elle le dissimula au creux de sa main.

— Aller je vais te faire profiter de ta dernière nuit sur cette terre, reprit l'homme en s'avançant vers elle.

Il s'arrêta juste au dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute sa taille, Clarke écarta brusquement ses jambes, l'homme déséquilibré s'effondra sur elle. Un sourire au lèvre, il s'apprêta à parler quand un rictus de douleur lui tordit le visage. Clarke regarda la vie quitter les yeux de l'homme, sans éprouver un seul remord.

Dégoûtée, elle dégagea le cadavre, elle devait faire vite pour récupérer les clefs de l'homme et s'enfuir, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand elle reprit conscience, quelqu'un avait déposé de la nourriture et de l'eau juste devant elle ainsi qu'un tas informe de tissus. Le cadavre avait disparu. La surprise d'être toujours en vie et de ne pas avoir été exécuté -ou pire- durant son inconscience se disputa à l' n'était pas possible pour Clarke d'abandonner la lutte, même si elle devait mourir, elle le ferait dans la dignité. Elle rassembla donc ses forces pour se nourrir et s'habiller. Cela fait, elle fut en mesure de réfléchir plus posément. Deux choix s'offraient maintenant à elle, soit elle révélait son identité pour compter sur l'indulgence de Lexa -ou une mort rapide de guerrière-, soit elle mourrait inconnue, seule. Mais elle était bien trop fière pour en appeler à la clémence de Lexa, à qui elle avait un jour fait confiance et qui l'avait trahie.

* * *

À un moment, elle n'aurait su précisément dire quand, deux hommes l'arrachèrent à sa cellule, sans un mot et la traînèrent chacun par une épaule dans ce qui semblait être une succession infinie de couloirs.

Ils débouchèrent enfin à l'extérieur dans une mer de hurlements, la lumière aveuglante obligea Clarke à fermer les yeux. Quand elle put enfin les rouvrir, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'une place surélevée aux pieds de la tour devant une foule de personnes criant et brandissant le point, une lueur de folie allumée dans leurs yeux. Elle n'était pas seule, une dizaine de prisonniers comme elle étaient ainsi rassemblée. On les força à s'agenouiller et un homme lui passa une corde autour du cou. En un éclair de conscience, Clarke comprit qu'elle allait être pendue en place publique.

Tremblante, elle pensa à ses proches qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de revoir.

— Le sang par le sang ! entonna une voix.

Puis la corde se tendit. La douleur était insoutenable tandis qu'on la hissait devant la foule scandant « le sang par le sang ». Elle manquait d'air. La peur intense qu'elle ressentait à l'approche de la mort s'évanouit quand elle comprit que sa souffrance serait bientôt terminée. Elle avait échappée aux pires sévices, elle pouvait se laisser aller à la sécurité de la mort. Suffocante, la vue gênée par une myriade de points noires, elle distingua un groupe de cavaliers fendre la foule devant la place. C'est alors que, dans un ultime effort pour rester consciente, elle aperçut un cavalier arrêter son cheval. Bien droite sur sa selle, magnifique, les cheveux flottant au vent, Lexa se détachait de la foule. Clarke vit l'étonnement laisser place à la peur quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Noyée dans ces yeux verts, Clarke lâcha prise, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne vit pas Lexa saisir sa lance, et, d'un lancer formidable, sectionner la corde au bout de laquelle le corps sans vie de Clarke se balançait.


	5. Chapter 4

Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres chevauchait au côté de Lexa, elles traversaient une prairies au galop, les cheveux flottant aux vents. Soudain, Lexa ralentit et s'arrêta au bord d'une falaise, Clarke l'imita. Côte à côte, elles regardèrent le soleil se coucher, sans un bruit, main dans la main. Lexa pencha sa tête et embrassa Clarke qui lui rendit son baisé avec fougue. Elle ne ressentait qu'un immense bonheur…  
La sensation se dissipa petit à petit remplacée par une douleur sourde, Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un grand lit, il faisait sombre. Elle était faible, son bras et son cou la faisait souffrir. Elle était désorientée, la sensation intense de bonheur qu'elle avait ressentie un instant plus tôt c'était dissipée. Elle rassembla ses souvenirs, juste avant de lâcher prise pour accueillir la mort, elle avait aperçu Lexa dans la foule, puis plus rien. Un sentiment de colère se disputait à de la reconnaissance quand elle songea qu'elle devait probablement sa vie à Lexa. Pourquoi était-elle passée par là juste à ce moment ?  
Elle essaya de se lever mais en fut incapable, elle était bien trop faible. Juste à côté du lit, quelqu'un avait placé un verre d'eau, elle avait mal à la gorge et l'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Elle se rendormit ensuite presque aussitôt.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par le soleil, la journée s'annonçait radieuse, songea avec amertume Clarke, mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle était toujours prisonnière. Quelqu'un frappa et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Une servante apporta à manger à Clarke qui était affamée. Elle se demanda si la porte de la chambre était gardée, la servante était entrée sans surveillance alors qu'elle avait déjà tué deux soldats.

À peine eut-elle fini de manger qu'un homme entra dans la chambre, sans frapper cette fois ci. Il était grand, la cinquantaine, chauve, et Clarke devina, à son expression qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

— Bonjour, la commandante m'a chargé de vous dire que le conseille vous a accordé l'immunité, vous êtes donc libre, elle viendra vous voir dans la journée, déclara l'homme d'une traite avec une voix froide.

Puis il se retourna et sans attendre une réponse de Clarke, sortie. Le soulagement envahit Clarke, elle n'aurait pas à lutter pour sa vie une nouvelle fois, elle n'en aurait pas eut la force de toute façon. Cet homme lui avait fait froid dans le dos, sans émotions, il était dangereux Clarke en était sûr. Lexa allait passer la voir dans la journée, il fallait que Clarke se prépare à passer à l'action, ce serait certainement sa seule chance de se venger.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Lexa apparue, seule. Clarke avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Lexa s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lit dans lequel Clarke était allongée.

— Clarke.

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Je suis désolée.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke ne la regardant pas répondit avec colère :

— Désolée de quoi ! De m'avoir obligée à tuer tout un peuple.

Les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, Lexa dit d'une voix basse,

— Je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle fit un pas vers le lit.

Clarke releva la tête et fixa Lexa.

— Approche toi.

Sans attendre, Lexa s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. C'est alors que Clarke, d'un mouvement rapide l'attira vers elle et la plaqua dans le lit, la bloquant de tout son poids. Une fourchette pointé sur la gorge de Lexa. Les larmes aux yeux, Clarke était partagée entre son envie de vengeance, et son affection. Lexa la fixait, ses yeux noyés dans les siens, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

— "Le sang par le sang", je ne t'en voudrai pas Clarke, chuchota Lexa, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Clarke.

Le temps sembla comme arrêté tandis que, se fixant, aucune des deux femmes n'esquissaient le moindre geste. Les émotions s'entrechoquaient dans la tête de Clarke, les souvenirs de son rêve luttant contre ceux du massacre de Mount Weather. Enfin, après ce qui avait semblé durer une éternité, Clarke jeta la fourchette au loin et s'effondra dans le lit au côté de Lexa en sanglotant.

Elles restèrent ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Lexa prenne la parole :

— Le conseil pense que je fais une erreur en te graciant. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

— J'étais venue pour te tuer, repris Clarke, séchant ses larmes.

Lexa ne répondit pas et Clarke continua les yeux fixés au plafond.

— Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner.

Lexa c'était tournée vers Clarke.

— Je suis désolée Clarke. Je pensais que l'amour était une faiblesse et que , pour le bien de mon peuple je devais suivre la tradition des commandantes et non mes envies. Tu peux comprendre mieux que personne le fardeaux qu'un chef doit porter.

Elles ne dirent rien pendant un moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lexa se leva et alla ouvrir, elle parla à voix basse avec l'homme qui était venu parler à Clarke le matin même.

Puis elle revint vers Clarke :

— Je dois partir un moment, je repasserai ce soir.

Elle se tourna pour partir quand, hésitante, elle continua dans un murmure,

— Je ne te retiens pas prisonnière, tu peux partir à tout instant, mais j'espère que tu seras encore là ce soir.

Puis elle passa le seuil de la porte d'un pas rapide, sa robe volant derrière elle.

Clarke était bouleversée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se venger de Lexa, mais c'était encore pire, elle ne lui en voulait plus. Que devait-elle faire. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Arcadia, affronter son peuple sans l'avoir vengé, elle pouvait encore reprendre sa vie seule dans la forêt mais elle en était lasse. Elle pouvait aussi rester ici au côté de Lexa. Confuse et fatiguée, elle se recoucha.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, Lexa était endormie juste à côté d'elle. Sans ses peintures de guerre et son air de commandante, elle ne semblait plus être la même personne. Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler Lexa endormie puis se leva. Elle trouva de la nourriture sur la table et mangea avec appétit. Elle se sentait mieux et son corps la faisait moins souffrir, il fallait maintenant qu'elle pense à son avenir, que devait-elle faire ? Elle allait rester un moment ici avec Lexa, puis aviserait ensuite. Elle retourna dans son lit, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil après tout ce temps passé à dormir, elle regarda donc Lexa dormir. Elle se sentait bien dans cette chambre au côté de Lexa, elle s'imaginait rester ici avec elle pour toujours, sans soucies. Mais elle savait que cela n'était pas possible. Lexa était la chef de l'alliance, entre les intrigues politiques, la guerre et la vie dangereuse sur terre, il y aurait toujours un nuage pour assombrir son horizon.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'es réveillée, lui chuchota Clarke.

— Non pas du tout, répondit Lexa en s'étirant sous les draps.

— J'aimerai parler de la suite, continua Clarke d'un air gêné.

— Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, dit Lexa, j'aimerais que tu restes, reprit-elle.

— En fait, moi aussi j'aimerais rester, je ne peux pas supporter de retourner à Arcadia, là-bas, les gens ne comprendraient pas… Mais rester ici ne menace t-il pas ton pouvoir ?

— Non, personne ne te connaît, je n'ai pas révélé ton identité devant le conseil et personne ne t'as reconnu, ou si quelqu'un l'a fait il ne c'est pas manifesté. Gracier un prisonnier est ici très rare mais sûrement pensent-ils que je veux te transformer en assassin secret, expliqua Lexa.

— Mais que vais-je devenir ici ? Comment cacher ma présence ? demanda Clarke.

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis la commandante, j'ai le pouvoir de loger et de voir n'importe qui, déclara Lexa en souriant, ne t'en fais pas.

Après un court silence, Lexa reprit sur un ton plus sérieux.

— Nous sommes à deux doigts de la guerre contre le _Skaikru_.

— Quoi ? s'écria Clarke en relevant brusquement la tête.

Elle la reposa sur l'oreiller et, tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux de Lexa celle-ci lui expliqua.

— Il y a eut des affrontements, ton peuples étend son territoire obligeant les miens à s'éloigner, si ils ne coopèrent pas, ils menacent de les tuer, il y a déjà eut plusieurs morts.

— Mais ma mère ne ferait jamais une chose pareil !

— Quand lui as-tu parlé pour la dernière fois ? demanda Lexa.

— Pas depuis… Mount Weather, lâcha Clarke.

— Les choses ont peut-être évoluées, ta mère n'est peut-être même plus la chancelière.

— Je pourrais lui parler, empêcher la guerre, dit Clarke.

— Si les événements continus ainsi, je ne pourrais pas empêcher mon peuple de se venger, ce ne sont encore que des événements isolés, reprit Lexa.

Les yeux de Lexa papillonnèrent et Clarke murmura en rigolant.

— Il faut dormir maintenant, même les belles commandantes fortes comme toi on besoin de repos.

Lexa sourit, releva la tête et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de Clarke, se blottit contre elle et s'endormit presque instantanément. Clarke était aux anges, elle se sentait bien, elle profita un moment de cette sensation, le corps chaud de Lexa blottit contre le sien avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Clarke se réveilla, Lexa était déjà partie, elle trouva le petit déjeuné prêt sur la table avec un mot de Lexa :

 _Je dois m'occuper d'affaires urgentes, je t'ai laissé Ida, il t'accompagnera et pourra ta faire visiter la ville si tu le souhaite._

 _Bisou, ta Lexa._

Après s'être habillée, Clarke sortie et trouva Ida devant la porte. C'était un jeune homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, le visage jovial ce qui était rare pour un Grounder. La vie à Polis est sûrement moins dure qu'à la campagne, songea Clarke. Peu loquasse, il la guida hors de la tour dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il la suivit pendant qu'elle flânait dans Polis. Il y avait des échoppes de marchand partout, on y vendait de tous. Des produits comestibles, des peaux de bête, et d'autre articles dont Clarke n'arrivait même pas à trouver l'origine ou l'utilité. Elle passa devant un stand qui vendait des objets d'arts, elle s'arrêta. Elle demanda à Ida comment marchait le système de commerce ici. Il lui répondit qu'elle pouvait prendre ce qu'elle voulait, Lexa c'était occupée de tout.

Il faudrait que je parle de cela avec elle, songea t-elle.

Elle prit tout de même un carnet de feuille et des crayons en charbon de différentes duretés, dessiner lui avait manqué.

Elle continua dans les allées, les gens la dévisageait, elle ne savait pas si ils la reconnaissaient comme Clarke ex-commandante des _Skaikru_ ou si c'était son aspect différent de ceux des Grounders qui attirait l'attention. Elle n'y fit pas attention et la matinée passa à toute vitesse.

Quand elle arriva à la tour après sa visite du marché, Lexa l'attendait.

— Alors, la visite t'as plu ?

— Oui, je ne pensais que le marché était si grand ! Je n'ai même pas reconnu tous les objets que j'ai vu, répondit Clarke.

— Nous y irons ensemble la prochaine fois, et je répondrai à toutes tes questions, allons manger maintenant.

Au côté de Lexa, Clarke monta jusqu'en haut de la tour.

— Je prends toujours les escaliers, bien qu'il y ait un système d'ascenseurs, je ne les aime pas, lui dit Lexa.

— Un système d'ascenseur ? Sans énergie électrique ? J'aimerai bien étudier ce système, s'exclama Clarke.

— Avec plaisir, je te le montrerai cette après midi, lui répondit Lexa en souriant.

Elle arrivèrent dans une chambre immense avec une vue magnifique sur la vallée.

— C'est ma chambre, le privilège d'être commandante, déclara Lexa en entrant.

— La vue est splendide d'ici, s'exclama Clarke.

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre l'homme chauve apparut derrière elles.

— Heda ! Votre présence est requise, l'affaire est importante, lâcha t-il essoufflé.

— Qui y a t-il ? demanda Lexa. Son visage avait reprit son masque de commandante et pas une émotion n'était visible.

— Un villageois est arrivé, il demande à vous parler de toute urgence, l'affaire est grave.

— Fait le venir tout de suite, dit Lexa avec autorité.

Clarke attendit a côté de Lexa sans un mot, quand le villageois fit son apparition, elle constata que celui-ci était exténué, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, il était couvert de griffure et n'avait pas dû se reposer ni manger depuis longtemps.

— Heda, s'écria t-il tombant à genoux.

— Parle !

— Je viens de mon village, pas loin de celui des _Skaikru_ , j'étais parti à la chasse et quand je suis revenu, le village avait disparu, commença l'homme d'un ton hésitant.

— Disparu ? questionna Lexa.

— Oui, plus rien, juste des traces qui se dirigeait vers la rivière, quand je les ai suivies, je suis tombé sur … , sa voix se brisa, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de reprendre, ils étaient tous là.

Le sang de Clarke se glaça.

— Tous là ? continua Lexa.

— Exécutés, femmes, enfants, guerriers. Alignés sur la berge, une balle dans la tête pour chacun.

La tête de Clarke se mit à tourner, que pouvait-il bien se passer à Arcadia. Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent. Clarke le savait, Lexa n'avait pas le choix, elle devait venger son peuple.

— Rassemble l'armée des clans, dit-elle à l'homme chauve d'un ton glaciale, nous partons en guerre !


	6. Chapter 5

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Lexa avait décidé d'entrer en guerre avec le _Skaikru_. Deux jours que Clarke avait passé à spéculer sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser son peuple à agir ainsi, à tuer des innocents. Elle élaborait des théories plus folles les unes que les autres. Sa mère était peut-être tombée dans la folie à cause de son départ, ou alors était-ce Bellamy… L'arrivée de Lexa interrompit ses pensées, demain elles se mettraient en route pour Arcadia, à la tête de l'armée des clans. Clarke n'avait pas protestée, elle savait que Lexa n'avait pas le choix, en plus, un tel excès de violence ne devait pas rester impuni pour maintenir la paix, et Clarke voulait aussi savoir de quoi il en retournait.

—Ça va ? demanda Lexa.

— Oui, très bien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, répondit Clarke avec un sourire triste.

Lexa s'approcha et prit la tête de Clarke entre ses mains.

— On va tout arranger. Toutes les deux. C'est promis !

Hier soir, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas attaquer Arcadia sans avoir une meilleure vision de la situation. En cas de guerre, la supériorité des _Grounders_ l'emporterait mais les armes à feux des _Skaikrus_ engendreraient énormément de pertes. Elles allaient donc se rendre aux portes d'Arcadia et exiger des explications. Si c'était l'œuvre de quelques individus isolés, elles demanderaient leurs exécutions si cela n'avait pas déjà été fait. Clarke n'osait pas penser au cas contraire. Si vraiment son peuple voulait une guerre, Lexa n'aurait d'autre choix que de leur donner. Dans ce cas là, Clarke devrait choisir son camp. Son peuple, ou Lexa.

Lexa déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke et se releva.

— Je vais préparer à manger !

Clarke avait découvert que Lexa préparait elle-même ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle s'approvisionnait anonymement et de manière aléatoire et cuisinait dans ses appartements. Elle lui avait racontée que, durant sa première année de règne, elle avait survécu à une tentative d'empoisonnement. Les intrigues politiques dans l'alliance des clans étaient nombreuses, et cela se terminait souvent très mal. Bien qu'elle dispose de goûteurs, elle ne voulait maintenant ne prendre aucun risque.

Tout en la regardant cuisiner, Clarke lui demanda.

— Si la guerre devait être déclarée, serait-tu obligée de combattre ?

— Non, mais je le ferai ! Un commandant doit toujours guider ses hommes.

— Tu sais, en cas de bataille rangée, les armes à feux décimeront ton armée, continua Clarke.

— Oui, je le sais bien. Si nous en arrivons jusque là, la meilleure solution restera l'effet de surprise ou la ruse. Le conseil n'exclut pas un piège de la part de ton peuple. Faire déplacer toute l'armée et la réduire à néant de loin sans prendre de risque. C'est pour ça que nous allons prendre beaucoup de précautions, des troupes sont déjà parties explorer le terrain.

— Mon peuple ne ferait jamais ça, une telle cruauté…

— J'espère que tu as raison, soupira Lexa. Dans tous les cas, on en a déjà parlé, je ne te laisserai pas aller seule à Arcadia pour voir ce qu'il si passe, cela serait trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre.

— Ma mère ne me ferait jamais de mal !

— Tu ne sais même pas si elle est toujours aux commandes Clarke !

Elle devait reconnaître que Lexa avait raison, depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à Arcadia, les choses avaient sûrement changées. Et puis, elle ne savait même plus si c'était encore son peuple. Elle avait tout donné pour maintenir _Les 100_ en vie après leur atterrissage et jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste de la colonie. Elle avait été obligé de faire des sacrifices, avait perdu des proches. Maintenant qu'elle était sur la bonne voix pour enfin être heureuse, il fallait que la menace d'une guerre vienne tout gâcher. Elle aurait souhaité partir avec Lexa, loin, et vivre simplement à deux. Mais elle savait que le poste de commandante de Lexa dépassait sa simple vie. Dans le folklore _Grounder_ , l'esprit du commandant se transmettait de commandant en commandant et seule la mort pouvait la délivrer de ce poste.

Elle mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, l'atmosphère était lourde, elles savaient toutes les deux que demain, elles quitteraient Polis, et avec elles la sécurité de la vie qu'elles avaient commencée ici à deux, sans aucune garantie de pouvoir la retrouver.

Après le repas, elles allèrent directement se coucher, le voyage s'annonçait éprouvant et elles avaient besoin de repos. Elles restèrent en silence blottis l'une contre l'autre, n'arrivant pas à dormir.

— Je t'aime, lui chuchota Lexa.

— Moi aussi, répondit Clarke.

— Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te perdre Clarke.

— Moi non plus, mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Clarke voulait croire en ses propres paroles mais elle savait que le poste de Lexa était à haut risque, que le vie ici sur terre pouvait être très dangereuse, sans parler de la menace d'une guerre qui se profilait.

La présence de Lexa rassurait Clarke. Dans les situations difficiles, elles avaient toujours pu compter sur ses camarades. Mais avec Lexa tout était différent, elles se comprenaient entièrement et Clarke n'avait plus à se cacher. Elles avaient toutes les deux fait des sacrifices pour leurs peuples, commis des actions qui les hanteraient à jamais. Mais c'est pour cela que leur relation était si forte, si totale, et Clarke savait que si quelque chose arrivait à Lexa, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

* * *

Le lendemain, jour du départ, Lexa et Clarke étaient tendues. L'armée des clans, bien trop grande pour tenir dans Polis étaient rassemblée à l'extérieur. Le convoi se mit en route. Tous les hommes, même Lexa voyageaient à pieds, c'était la coutume _Grounder_. L'armée était immense, Clarke n'en voyait même pas la fin d'où elle était. Le voyage promettait d'être long mais la perspective de voyager avec Lexa rehaussa le moral de Clarke.

Le trajet se passa sans incidents, et ils arrivèrent, au bout d'une semaine aux abords d'Arcadia. Des soldats avaient déjà repéré le terrain dans la semaine et aucun piège n'avait été détecté. L'environnement avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que Clarke était passée par ici. Les arbres avaient été abattus et la terre retournée. Lexa s'arrêta pour fouiller dans la terre au bord du chemin, elle plongea sa main dans le sol et en ressortie une racine qu'elle examina.

— Je ne connais pas cette plante, dit-elle.

— Laisse moi voir ! dit Clarke avec enthousiasme.

Elle examina la pousse, elle n'avait jamais étudié la botanique, elle préférait de loin aider les gens en devenant médecin et avait investi toute son énergie et son temps dans ce but.

— Elles restèrent pensives, Clarke fit part de ses réflexions à Lexa.

Avant le cataclysme, les humains cultivaient des plantes dans ce qu'ils appelaient des champs, leurs récoltes permettaient de nourrir la population, sûrement essaient-ils de faire la même chose ici.

— Et de massacrer des villages pour faire de la culture ! Nous aussi nous faisons de la culture plus au sud, mais pas en massacrant la forêt et en écrasant des villages, répliqua Lexa avec colère.

— Je me demande d'où vient le matériel nécessaire, c'est un chantier immense de déboiser la forêt comme cela ! Et que sont ces plantes. Nous aurons les réponses une fois arrivées à Arcadia, conclue Clarke.

Ils s'arrêtèrent là pour la nuit. Les soldats avaient déjà commencé à construire un camp fortifié qui deviendrait en cas de guerre leur poste avancé dans l'assiègement d'Arcadia.

Clarke était gagnée par une sensation de malaise, les choses semblaient tellement différentes depuis son départ, sa mère n'avait pas pu ordonner une telle chose. Sur l'Arche, les cultures étaient supervisées par des ingénieurs agronomes de _FarmStation_ , à sa connaissance, cette station avait été détruite quand l'Arche s'était écrasée sur terre.

Lexa souleva le rabat de la tente et entra, elle avait l'air épuisé, sa tâche était énorme, elle devait tout gérer.

— Je suis fatiguée.

— Oui tu as l'air, viens là !

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke, assise sur son lit de fortune - de simples rondins de bois recouverts de mousse - et s'assit à côté d'elle. Clarke la prit dans ses bras.

— J'ai envoyé un émissaire pour organiser une rencontre avec les dirigeants d'Arcadia. Les rapports disent que depuis une semaine, il n'y a pas eu de mouvement, personne n'ait sortie de la cité, déclara Lexa.

— C'est étrange, dit Clarke sur un ton pensif.

— Oui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est comme ci la vie avait quitté cette partie de la forêt, j'en ai des frissons.

— Je me demande qui dirige Arcadia, ma mère n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil. Tu sais, sur l'Arche les choses était très cloisonnées, l'alimentation était gérée par les habitants de _FarmStation._ Ils cultivaient ce que nous mangions dans des champs solaires, ils se pourraient que le _Skaikru_ ait retrouvé les débris de _FarmStation_ et entreprit de faire des cultures, continua Clarke.

— Le massacre des villages ne ressemblent pas aux actions habituelles de ton peuple, et rien dans les nôtres n'a pu déclencher cette cascade de violence.

— Oui, c'est incompréhensible, nous aurons peut-être des réponses demain.

— Je meurs de sommeil ! bailla Lexa.

Elles s'allongèrent et Lexa s'endormit presque instantanément suivi de près par Clarke.

* * *

Elles furent réveillées en sursaut par une clameur dans le camp, elles étaient encore habillées et sortirent directement voir ce qui se passaient. Elles traversèrent le camp en trombe et découvrir un spectacle macabre. Un homme, décapité, sanglé à un cheval était arrivé devant l'entrée du camp.

— C'est l'émissaire que j'avais envoyé, lui chuchota Clarke.

Clarke était sous le choc, sa tête lui tournait et elle manquait d'air. Si c'était le _Skaikru_ qui avait fait cela, alors c'était une déclaration de guerre.

Lexa chuchota des ordres à un groupe d'hommes puis se retourna.

— Viens, rentrons !

Clarke suivit Lexa et elles se dirigèrent vers leur tente, tout se passait comme dans un rêve tandis qu'elles traversaient le camp sans un mot.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la Lexa calme et froide ne disparut pas comme à son habitude.

— Le sang par le sang, ils vont payer ! cracha t-elle avec colère.

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle savait que Lexa n'avait d'autres choix, et bien que cela concerne son peuple, elle ne pouvait que soutenir Lexa face à un tel acte si celui-ci était l'œuvre des _Skaikrus_.

— Laisse moi examiner le corps ? lui demanda Clarke, c'est peut-être un piège, l'action d'un clan qui veut que la guerre soit déclarée.

— Ils transportent le corps à l'abri en ce moment, on va aller l'examiner, répondit Lexa qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans la tente. Une fois déterminé qui est le coupable, nous déciderons de la marche à suivre.

Un moment plus tard, elles sortirent et retraversèrent tout le camp.

— C'est cette tente là, lui indiqua Lexa.

— Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, lui-dit Clarke.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse, sa sensation d'irréalité ayant du mal à se dissiper, et elle avait besoin de prendre un peu d'air frais avant d'examiner le corps.

À peine Clarke eut-elle tourné le dos qu'elle fût projetée en avant. Elle finit à plat ventre, le souffle coupé, les oreilles sifflantes.

Une bombe ! pensa t-elle. Une bombe vient de tomber dans le camp. La guerre est déclarée. Elle essaya de se relever mais trébucha.

— Lexa ! cria t-elle en proie à la panique.


	7. Chapter 6

Il fallut encore quelques instants à Clarke pour reprendre ses esprits. Lexa, pensa t-elle. Elle se releva avec peine, il n'y avait plus de tente, elle avait été remplacée par un cratère. L'horreur était partout. Des soldats courraient en tous sens désorientés, elle aperçut un bras à moitié calciné à quelques pas d'elle. Des corps jonchaient le sol, un soldat agonisait là, transpercé par un morceau de bois, là-bas un autre essayait d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son moignon. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait le ventre serré d'angoisse tandis qu'elle cherchait fébrilement Lexa parmi les débris, redoutant de la trouver agonisante. Elle dégagea un cadavre de femme de sous une planche, de dos, il était méconnaissable, calciné, elle prit une grande inspiration et le retourna. Une vague de soulagement la submergea, ce n'était pas Lexa.

Après de longues minutes, elle la trouva enfin, inconscience, une jambe écrasée par un rondin de bois. Elle avait été projeté à plus de dix mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant l'explosion. Après un instant d'effroi, ses réflexes de médecin reprirent le dessus, elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui prit son pouls. Une vague de soulagement la traversa quand elle découvrit que Lexa était toujours en vie.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la confusion la plus totale régnait dans le camp. Des coups de feux semblaient résonner de plus en plus proche. Elle devait mettre Lexa en sécurité, même si cela impliquait d'abandonner l'armée à son sort. Elle entreprit de dégager la jambe de Lexa, encore sonnée, cet effort lui donna un vertige. Elle parvint enfin à dégager Lexa toujours inconsciente, tous les soldats courraient en tous sens, mais personnes ne prêtait attention à elles, personne n'avait dû réaliser que la _Heda_ avait quitté sa tente.

Clarke était assise à même le sol, caressant le visage de Lexa, elle était partagée, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas bouger Lexa pour ne pas aggraver une potentielle blessure interne, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elles étaient sans défense contre des soldats armées de fusils. Clarke n'envisageait pas d'abandonner Lexa ici, elle préférerait mourir avec elle. Elle se décida enfin, l'adrénaline lui donnant des forces, elle réussit tant bien que mal à mettre Lexa sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'arrière du camp dans l'espoir de se cacher dans la forêt. Ce n'est que quand elle parvint à l'orée du camp qu'elle se souvînt que la forêt avait été rasée. Elle était à bout de souffle, des points noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Si elle s'élançait comme cela, sur le chemin, elle serait un cible parfaite pour un tireur, même de nuit.

Derrière elle, elle entendait les bruits du combat qui faisait rage. Des explosions faisaient trembler le sol, cela allait être un massacre. Lexa remua dans les bras de Clarke.

— Chut, Lexa, je vais y arriver, je vais nous sauver, murmura t-elle tendrement.

Que dois-je faire, pensait elle en boucle. Elle s'élança sur le chemin en espérant réussir à s'enfuir. L'orée des bois était en vu, elle reprit espoir quand tout à coup une voix familière retentit.

— Stop !

Clarke s'arrêta et se tourna lentement. Bellamy se tenait là, à dix mètres sur sa gauche, une arme pointé sur elle. Le soulagement envahi Clarke, quand Bellamy l'aurait reconnue, il pourrait la conduire à sa mère qui aiderait Lexa.

— Bellamy ! Lexa est blessée, aide moi ! Il faut l'amener voir ma mère de toute urgence, dit-elle, une note de détresse perçant dans sa voix.

— Pose là au sol, ordonna Bellamy d'une voix dure, son visage ne marquant aucune expression.

En frisson remonta le dos de Clarke, quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Aide moi je t'en supplie, elle à besoin d'aide.

— Pose là au sol tout de suite, hurla Bellamy, la haine déformant son visage.

Un bruit retentit juste sur leur gauche, Bellamy eut une seconde d'inattention. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour s'enfoncer en courant dans les bois. Des balles sifflèrent autour d'elle.

Il me tire dessus ! pensa t-elle. Elle chassa toutes pensées de son esprit, il fallait qu'elle se concentre si elle voulait les sauver. Avec Lexa sur son épaule et la fatigue, Clarke savait que si Bellamy se lançait à leur poursuite, elles ne pourraient pas lui échapper.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures à courir dans les bois, elle pensait enfin s'être tirée d'affaire, il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve un abri et qu'elle s'occupe de Lexa.

Elle fit un tour sur elle même, les premiers rayons du soleil transperçaient la voûte de la forêt. Elle reconnaissait cette partie de la forêt, en continuant vers le nord pendant un kilomètre et demi, elle arriverait près d'un ruisseau. Elle se mit en marche, parvenant avec peine à rester consciente, seule sa volonté de sauver Lexa lui permettait de tenir bon. Elle arriva enfin dans une petite clairière conforme à son souvenir et retrouva sans peine la caverne qu'elle avait découverte là pendant son séjour dans la forêt après les événements de Mount Weather. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles que cela c'était produit. Elle posa Lexa au sol, entreprit d'allumer au plus vite un feu, quand cela fut fait, elle alluma une torche et inspecta la caverne de fond en comble. Une fois cela fait, elle installa Lexa à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Après un rapide examen, Clarke découvrit une profonde entaille dans sa jambe droite, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang ce qui expliquait sûrement son inconscience, le risque d'une blessure interne n'était pas à , à moitié rassurée déposa un baiser sur le front de Clarke et sortie de la caverne. Elle devait aller chercher de l'eau pour nettoyer la blessure.

Elle arriva au ruisseau, se lava les mains et le visage. C'est avec surprise qu'elle constata que l'eau était rouge de sang, elle s'examina du mieux qu'elle put. Ce devait être le sang de Lexa car elle ne présentait aucune blessure. Elle devait fabriquer un récipient pour ramener de l'eau. Elle n'avait avec elle aucun matériel, dans la précipitation, elle n'avait emporté que ce qu'elle avait sur elle, c'est à dire seulement son couteau qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle entreprit de chercher une noix, dans ce coin de la forêt, les arbres donnaient des noix rondes d'environ cinquante centimètres de diamètre, une fois vidées, elles permettaient d'avoir un récipient.

Une fois revenue dans la caverne, elle lava la blessure de Lexa, elle nécessiterait des points de sutures mais Clarke n'avait pas de matériel.

— Clarke, murmura Lexa d'une fois rauque.

— Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout, répondit Clarke d'une voix douce, une main posée sur la joue de Lexa.

— Le camp, l'armée ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Dans la précipitation, Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser les événements.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que c'était un piège, le corps de l'émissaire devait être piégé, il a explosé, tu es tombée inconscient et je me suis enfuie pour te sauver.

— Et l'armée ? demanda fébrilement Lexa maintenant avec peine ses yeux ouverts.

— Je suis désolée Lexa, répondit Clarke sa voix se brisant, repose toi maintenant tu dois récupérer, continua t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Tout en fixant Clarke, Lexa finie par fermer les yeux. Clarke resta encore quelques minutes à contempler Lexa en lui caressant les cheveux, elle était physiquement et mentalement exténuée après les événements de la nuit, être passée à deux doigts de perdre Lexa l'avait bouleversée à un point qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Sa rencontre avec Bellamy était aussi pour elle une source d'interrogation, l'expression qu'elle avait lu sur son visage et la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux la faisait encore frissonner quand elle y pensait. Elle ne voulait pas encore penser à ce que cela impliquait. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur Bellamy, mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus sûr. Elle devrait protéger Lexa, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, même face à Bellamy.  
Elle banda la blessure de Lexa puis s'allongea à ses côté, son esprit toujours hanté par la vision du corps de Lexa allongé au milieu des débris de l'explosion.

Quand Clarke se réveilla, elle fut désorientée l'espace d'une minute, puis les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se tourna vers Lexa, la vue de sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque inspiration la calmèrent. Il allait falloir qu'elles trouvent une solution pour soigner Lexa et rentrer à Polis. Lexa ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et lui sourit.

— Salut toi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Je vais t'apporter de l'eau.

Lexa se redressa tandis que Clarke lui amenait de quoi boire.

— Ça va mieux ce matin ? lui demanda Clarke.

— Oui, en pleine forme ! plaisanta Lexa avec un sourire.

— Je n'ai rien pour te recoudre la jambe, s'excusa Clarke.

— Me recoudre ? rigola Lexa, je vais m'en occuper.

Lexa sortit son couteau et le plongea dans les braises du feu. Quand il fut chauffé au rouge, elle l'appliqua sur sa blessure. Elle n'émit pas la moindre plainte mais elle grimaça légèrement.

— Voila comment font les guerriers chez nous.

Elle posa son couteau à côté d'elle et se rallongea.

— J'ai manqué à mes obligations de _Heda_ ! Je mérite de mourir, reprit Lexa après une pause.

— Non ! Je ne pouvais pas te perdre ! Tu étais inconsciente, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, s'écria Clarke.

— Cela n'excuse rien, je ne suis plus digne de rester _Heda_. Enfin, si il reste quelque chose de mon armée. Personne n'a rien vu venir, la cité devait être un leurre, les soldats devaient attendre cachés dehors. J'ai conduit mon armée, la plus puissante que la terre est connue depuis le cataclysme à la mort.

Clarke resta silencieuse, elle n'avait rien à dire pour défendre son peuple. Un tel massacre alors qu'une paix provisoire s'était installée entre les deux camps était inimaginable pour elle. Elle retournait les événements dans sa tête et n'y trouvait toujours aucun sens.

— Bellamy m'a tirée dessus, reprit-elle.

— Quoi ! Bellamy ? Il t'as reconnue ? demanda Lexa.

— Oui, répondit Clarke d'une voix terne.

Lexa secoua la tête avec colère.

— Il payera son geste, je te le promets.

— Son attitude était étrange, cette lueur de folie qu'il y avait dans son regard, dit Clarke en frissonnant.

— Viens là, lui intima Lexa.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

— Je vais aller chercher de l'eau au ruisseau, repose toi un peu.

— Soit prudente, répondit Lexa.

Quand Clarke sortit de la grotte, elle fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil. D'après sa position, ce devait être le début d'après-midi. Elles avaient dormi longtemps, pensa t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers le ruisseau, où elle puisa de l'eau. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait faim mais elle n'avait pas de quoi chasser cependant, l'eau était claire, elle pouvait pêcher. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt en quête d'un bâton. Elle y attacha son couteau grâce à une liane et revint vers le ruisseau. Avec patiente, elle attendit d'apercevoir un poisson, puis avec sa lance improvisée de le transpercer. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle y arriva enfin. Trente minutes plus tard, elle en avait pêché trois. Joyeuse, elle se mit en chemin pour retrouver Lexa, elles allaient se régaler. Quand elle arriva en vue de la grotte, elle resta pétrifiée de surprise, un homme armée gardait l'entrée de la grotte. Remise de sa surprise, elle plongea derrière un rocher pour se cacher.  
Non ce n'est pas possible, pensa t-elle, pas encore. À cet instant, Lexa sortit en boitant, digne malgré sa souffrance, Bellamy la tenant en joue.


	8. Chapter 7

Comment Bellamy les avait-elles retrouvées ? Clarke était sûre d'avoir fait particulièrement attention à ne pas avoir été suivie. Elle resta cachée derrière le rocher, observant la scène par intermittence pour ne pas se faire repérer. Même d'où elle était, Clarke pouvait voir la souffrance dans les gestes de Lexa. Elle éprouva une vive colère envers Bellamy. Avec Lexa blessée, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se déplacer bien vite, elle pourrait les prendre de vitesse et leur tendre une embuscade, mais elle n'avait pas d'arme. Passant derrière Lexa, Bellamy lui assena un violent coup de crosse derrière la nuque, Lexa s'effondra inconsciente. Clarke eut juste le temps de retenir un cri et de se retenir de courir auprès de Lexa. Bellamy allait payer pour ce geste, elle s'en fit la promesse.

— Portez là, ordonna t-il avec dédain.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent et l'un d'eux chargea Lexa sur son épaule. Ils se mirent en route vers le sud. Clarke bouillonnait de colère, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Bellamy, comment pouvait-il lui faire ça.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Clarke se releva et alla brièvement inspecter le grotte. Elle était vide, il ne restait que les braises du feu. Clarke posa les poissons qu'elle comptait encore partager avec Lexa un instant auparavant, elle était désemparée. Elle ne s'était même pas encore remise d'être passée à deux doigts de perdre Lexa la nuit précédente qu'elle lui était déjà arrachée. Après avoir mangé un poisson sans appétit, elle se mit en route pour pister le groupe de Bellamy. Elle arriva sur les lieux de la bataille quelques heures plus tard, elle n'était encore qu'à une centaine de mètres que l'odeur était déjà insupportable.

Elle resta cachée dans la forêt pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle put déterminer de loin que les _Skaikrus_ n'avaient pas massacré tout le monde. Des _Grounders_ étaient parqués, comme des animaux, au milieu de ce qui restait du camp, surveillés par un petit nombre de soldats en armes. Clarke, choquée et en colère n'arrivait pas à apercevoir Lexa parmi les prisonniers. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et contourna le camp pour avoir un meilleur poste d'observation. Elle était désespérée, comment allait-elle pouvoir libérer Lexa à elle toute seule. Même si il n'y avait que peu de soldats, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle était outrée par l'attitude de son peuple, mais le fait qu'ils n'aient pas massacré tous les _Grounders_ lui redonnait espoir dans les chances de survie de Lexa.

Tandis qu'elle se déplaçait dans la forêt, l'odeur de la mort se fit de plus en plus présente, au détour d'un sentier, caché par un rideau d'arbres, elle tomba sur un immense charnier. On avait entassé là des centaines de corps. Clarke eut un haut-le-cœur à cette vue d'horreur. Les corps avaient été jetés là, les uns sur les autres sans distinction. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que c'était son peuple qui avait commis cette atrocité. Une nuée de corbeaux s'envola tout à coup, surprise, Clarke ne put retenir un cri de frayeur, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle aperçut alors ce qui avait dérangé les corbeaux, un soldat pillait les morts. Dégoûtée, Clarke détourna les yeux. Une idée germa dans son esprit, le soldat était seul mais armée, en le prenant par surprise elle devrait pouvoir s'emparer de son arme.

Surmontant son dégoût, elle se faufila parmi les cadavres, les yeux fixés devant elle pour ne pas voir l'horreur, la situation lui paraissait irréelle, tant de morts alors que la paix avait été possible. Elle s'approcha en silence du soldat qui ne faisait pas attention. Elle sortit son couteau, quand elle parvint à sa portée, elle lui sauta dessus en essayant de l'étrangler. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, il arriva dans une ruade à se dégager. Il fit un mouvement vers son arme. Par réflexe, sans réfléchir, Clarke lui trancha la gorge. Il s'effondra devant elle et c'est en voyant la vie quitter ses yeux qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle récupéra l'arme et, encore sous le choc regagna le couvert de la forêt. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre et vomit. Elle avait tué un homme de son peuple, elle se repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête, elle n'était même plus sûre d'appartenir encore au _Skaikru_ après toute cette horreur. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air frais ce qui la calma. Elle devait maintenant se concentrer pour libérer Lexa, elle s'occuperait d'elle même après.

Elle retourna vers le camp, la nuit commençait à tomber, Clarke avait prévu de s'introduire dans celui-ci quand il ferait nuit noire. Elle vérifia l'arme, un fusille mitrailleur. Le chargeur était plein, elle avait donc trente coups à sa disposition. Elle tremblait légèrement tout en manipulant l'arme, elle n'avait pas l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit, mais pour Lexa, elle était prête à tout. Elle vérifia que son couteau était à sa place, facilement accessible, l'arme à la main, elle marcha sur le camp tachant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Elle avançait d'un pas assuré, sa silhouette se découpant sur le fond de la nuit. Elle arriva aux abords du camp, il n'y avait toujours aucun soldat en vue. Elle se déplaça silencieusement pour arriver à l'endroit où était gardé les prisonniers. Son ventre se serra, elle avait les mains moites, quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'y avait aucun bruit. À la lueur de la lune, elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus personne, les prisonniers avaient été déplacés. Elle s'effondra à terre, elle arrivait trop tard. Comment allait-elle libérer Lexa maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas prendre d'assaut Arcadia à elle seule. Des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières, c'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit, tous ses sens en alertes, elle se releva et essaya d'en trouver l'origine. Ce n'était qu'un faible gémissement, seulement perceptible car la nuit était anormalement calme. Elle en trouva vite la source, un _Grounder_ était allongé sur le sol, Clarke s'accroupit auprès de lui, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.

― Ne crains rien, je suis là pour t'aider.

Il n'était de toute façon pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, un filet de sang s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche, son torse avait été perforé par des balles.

― Je ne veux pas d'aide d'un _Skaikru,_ surtout de l'animal de compagnie de la _Heda_ qui nous a abandonnée à notre sort, cracha l'homme dans un rictus de souffrance.

Clarke accusa le coup, les paroles de l'homme cheminant dans son esprit. Voila comment les _Grounders_ voyaient la situation, les chances de survie de Lexa s'amenuisaient.

― Où l'ont-ils amenée ? demanda Clarke ignorant la remarque de l'homme.

Il ne répondit pas, Clarke réfléchit quelques instants, si elle voulait retrouver Lexa, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible, et vite.

― Dis moi où ils l'ont amenée et je mettrai fin à tes souffrances, reprit Clarke.

L'homme parut hésiter, Clarke se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

― Attend ! s'écria l'homme. Ils l'amènent vers Polis où elle devra répondre des ses crimes devant son peuple, elle est accompagnée d'une dizaine de soldats.

― Et le reste des prisonniers ?

― Ils sont partis vers le nord, ils serviront de main d'œuvre pour déboiser la forêt.

Clarke était abasourdie, comment son peuple en était-il arrivé là, réduire des êtres humains en esclavage. Rien ne faisait sens dans sa tête, sa seule certitude était qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve Lexa au plus vite. Elle sortit son couteau, s'agenouilla au côté de l'homme.

― Merci, dit-il.

Elle lui plongea sa lame dans le cœur et la retourna dans la plaie. Tout en regardant la vie quitter les yeux de l'homme, elle murmura.

― J'espère te revoir.

Elle lui ferma les yeux puis se releva et, d'un pas décidé, elle se mit en route pour Arcadia.

Malgré le peu de luminosité, elle marcha toute la nuit ignorant les risques. Dans tout les cas, il leur faudrait au moins une semaine pour arriver à Polis, pensa Clarke. Elle devait empêcher le carnage qui se préparait, même si l'armée avait été décimée, Polis ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre dix hommes armés, elle devrait miser sur l'effet de surprise. Elle repéra les traces du groupe au petit matin, il suivait donc bien la route de Polis. Ils devaient avoir torturé un _Grounder_ pour connaître la route car jamais Lexa ne les y aurait conduit, elle aurait choisi la mort plutôt que de livrer son peuple. En coupant par la forêt, et sans faire de pause, Clarke pensait pouvoir les devancer .

Après deux jours éprouvants où elle ne se reposa et ne mangea que le strict minimum, Clarke retomba enfin sur la route. Elle estimait avoir un jour d'avance sur les soldats, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de mettre en place le plan qu'elle avait mise au point pendant qu'elle traversait la forêt. La présence de Lexa à ses côté lui manquait, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour elle, et espérait qu'elle était bien traitée. Elle savait que Bellamy devait faire partie du groupe qui l'accompagnait à Polis. Même après avoir longuement réfléchie à la question, elle ne trouvait pas d'explication logique à son attitude. Elle avait envisagé la jalousie envers Lexa, mais il n'était pas au courant des liens qui les unissaient. Quelques semaines plus tôt, ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Clarke comptait encore tuer Lexa pour se venger de sa trahison, Bellamy était peut-être aussi dans le même cas. Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais pardonner Lexa, ni même Clarke.

Elle vérifiait pour la centième fois son arme. Son corps était noué d'angoisse tandis qu'elle attendait l'apparition du groupe cachée derrière un tronc. Elle s'était placée au détour d'un virage de la route qui serpentait au milieu de la forêt. Elle respira profondément.

\- Calme toi Clarke, calme toi, se répéta t-elle.

C'est alors que le groupe apparut, enfin. Deux soldats armées avançait en tête, leurs visages exprimaient la lassitude, leur vigilance s'était émoussée avec les kilomètres, c'est ce qui leur coûta la vie. Ils furent chacun transpercés par une balle qui leur déchira la poitrine et ils s'effondrèrent.

Pris de surprise, les trois hommes qui venaient ensuite subir le même sort. Au détour du chemin, apparut enfin Lexa, elle était escortée par Bellamy et un autre soldat. Elle avait été battue, son visage ensanglanté n'exprimait que de la souffrance tandis qu'on la forçait à avancer malgré sa blessure à la jambe, mais elle restait fière, même dans cet état. Il ne fallut que deux secondes à Bellamy pour analyser la situation, Clarke en profita pour sauter au milieu de la route, elle ouvrit le feu sur l'homme à gauche de Lexa qui s'effondra dans une geyser de sang. Elle braqua son arme sur Bellamy tout en continuant d'avancer le visage impassible, la main de Bellamy se dirigea vers son arme, Clarke hésita, cette seconde d'hésitation failli lui coûter la vie, une balle lui érafla l'épaule, la brûlure était intense mais Clarke n'y prêta pas attention, la colère et l'adrénaline parcourant son corps.

Lexa se jeta au sol et Clarke fit feu. Une balle atteignit Bellamy à l'épaule, il tituba puis reprit son équilibre son arme pointé sur Lexa.

― Pause ton arme ou je la tue, cria Bellamy.

Clarke jeta son arme devant elle et se mit à genoux les mains dans le dos. Bellamy s'approcha, ramassa l'arme et baissa la sienne. Clarke détacha discrètement le bâton qu'elle s'était préalablement attachée dans le dos et l'abattit sur Bellamy quand celui-ci fut assez proche d'elle. Il s'effondra assommé.

Clarke se releva et courut vers Lexa, elles devaient se dépêcher, le bruit des coups de feu allaient sûrement faire accourir le reste des soldats du groupe qui devait être partis – par chance – chasser.

― Tu peux marcher ? demanda t-elle à Lexa.

― Oui, répondit Lexa qui se releva en faisant la grimace.

Clarke la prit par l'épaule et elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sans un mot.

Elle ne savait pas si les soldats, en découvrant la situation allaient les poursuivre ou si ils allaient soigner les blessés et s'occuper des morts.

Elles continuèrent à marcher de longues minutes, Clarke voyait bien que Lexa souffrait atrocement mais celle-ci ne dit pas un mot. Elles firent halte près d'un cours d'eau où Clarke put faire le point sur l'état de santé de Lexa.

― Laisse moi voir ta jambe.

Lexa assise sur une souche s'exécuta. La cicatrice était boursouflée, légèrement infecté mais rien de très grave.

― Je connais des plantes pour traiter l'infection, je te montrerai lesquelles, dit Lexa sans regarder Clarke.

Clarke prit le menton de Lexa et l'obligea à tourner la tête pour examiner son visage. Son nez était enflé, probablement cassé, elle avait une arcade ouverte et une lèvre fendue.

― Ton nez est cassé, mais tu es toujours aussi belle plaisanta Clarke.

Sur un ton plus sérieux elle reprit.

― Qui t'as fait ça ?

Lexa détourna le regard et ne répondit pas.

― Bellamy, demanda Clarke avec colère.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Lexa.

― Oui, il m'a traînée au milieu des survivants du massacre. Il m'a battue devant tout le monde, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais attachée, sanglota t-elle.

Clarke la serra dans ses bras tandis que Lexa se laissait aller.

― Puis il m'a accusée d'avoir fuit les combats, d'avoir laissé mon peuple se faire massacrer et qu'il m'avait retrouvé m'enfuyant, morte de peur. Il m'a ridiculisé devant mon propre peuple Clarke ! Je n'ai plus qu'à mourir maintenant !

Elle éclata en sanglot de plus belle. Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre, un tel acte de Bellamy la sidérait et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en l'épargnant tout à l'heure.

― Mais non, on va arranger ça, la rassura Clarke en la berçant.

― Je dois retourner à Polis pour prévenir ce qui reste de l'alliance des clans, puis j'irai laver mon honneur en ramenant la tête de Bellamy au conseil, dit Lexa la détermination ayant remplacée les sanglots.

― Alors ne perdons pas de temps, s'écria Clarke rassurée.

Elle savait maintenant où allait son cœur, à Lexa et aux _Grounders_ , mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère et de ses autres amis.

― As-tu entendu quelque chose sur ma mère ? demanda Clarke.

Lexa baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, l'angoisse saisit Clarke.

― Je suis désolée Clarke.

Sa tête se mit à tourner. La voix de Lexa semblait résonner de très loin quand elle reprit.

― J'ai entendu une conversation entre Bellamy et un soldat : ≪ Pire que sa mère qui voulait faire la paix avec ces chiens, elle en est devenue une ! Elle finira pareille, pendue ! ≫.

Lexa pressa Clarke contre elle, celle-ci ne dit rien, elle était comme tétanisée, le regard vide.

― Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke, ta mère était quelqu'un de bien.

Clarke fondit en larmes dans les bras de Lexa. Sans elle son monde se serait effondré, sa mère morte, le Bellamy qu'elle connaissait disparu, seule Lexa était encore là pour elle.

Elle s'accordèrent une nuit de repos avant de se remettre en marche pour Polis. En chemin, Lexa montra à Clarke quelles plantes cueillir, leurs effets et comment les préparer. Cela rendit le voyage plus confortable pour Lexa qui pourtant ne se plaignit pas une seule fois. Clarke quand à elle était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère, elle était tiraillée entre le besoin de savoir pourquoi, comment et à cause de qui elle était morte, et la peur de découvrir que ses anciens amis étaient maintenant devenus des ennemis. Au milieu du cinquième jour de marche, elles arrivèrent enfin aux portes de Polis.


	9. Chapter 8

À peine furent-elles entrées dans Polis qu'un groupe de soldats convergèrent vers elles. Clarke eut un mauvais pressentiment en les voyant s'approcher.

— Laisse moi faire, lui glissa Lexa.

Le chef du groupe s'inclina légèrement et déclara brutalement.

— Heda ! J'ai pour ordre de vous accompagner devant le conseil.

— Allons y alors, répondit Lexa d'un ton autoritaire.

Elles traversèrent la ville en direction de la tour et Clarke ne manqua pas de constater que les gardes les encerclaient. Lexa restait calme, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, elle avait refusé de parler à Clarke de ce qu'il se passerait quand elles auraient regagné la capitale Grounder mais elle savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait déjà vu comment les problèmes étaient réglés ici. Le sang par le sang.

Elles arrivèrent dans la tour et, sans attendre les gardes, Lexa entraîna Clarke à travers les dédales de couloirs.

— Quoi qu'il se passe ne dit pas un mot, souffla Lexa.

— Mais …

— Promet le moi, la coupa Lexa.

— D'accord, se résigna Clarke.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce où siégeait le conseil, il n'y avait encore personne. Clarke suivit Lexa au centre de la pièce où elles restèrent immobiles et silencieuses. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que les membres du conseil arrivent un par un. Quand tout le monde se fut installé, un membre du conseil, le plus âgé constata Clarke, prit la parole.

— Heda.

— Je me présente devant le conseil pour faire un rapport de la situation, et pour demander qu'on m'accorde la vengeance.

Le silence était total, Clarke avait l'impression que tout le monde retenait son souffle, que signifiait la vengeance ? Lexa continua en faisant un rapport détaillé des événements, elle omit cependant le fait que Clarke l'avait sauvée.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui a été rapporté par les survivants, vociféra un homme.

— À mort les traîtres ! cria un autre.

— Silence, rugit l'homme le plus âgé.

Après un instant de silence il reprit.

— Le conseil va maintenant délibérer, il fera part de sa décision au couché du soleil.

Lexa s'inclina, et sortit suivi par Clarke. Tout en se dirigeant vers leur appartement, elles ne dirent pas un mot, mais une fois la porte passée, Clarke s'empressa de demander.

— Qu'est ce que la vengeance ?

— Je suis désolé Clarke je n'avais pas le choix, mon clan est en minorité et tout le monde veut ma tête, c'était la seule solution.

Lexa semblait exténuée, son rôle de commandante qu'elle avait maintenu devant le conseil s'effondrait.

— Calme toi, l'apaisa Clarke en lui prenant la main.

— Tout va bien se passer, continua t-elle.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Mon armée a été décimée et je suis toujours en vie, j'ai été obligé de demander la vengeanceClarke ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais être Heda, je n'ai connu que ça de ma vie.

Clarke, peu familière des coutumes Grounder fixa Lexa d'un regard interrogateur. Lexa l'entraîna par la main jusqu'au lit.

— Assieds toi je vais t'expliquer.

Clarke obtempéra et s'assit à côté de Lexa sans lui lâcher la main.

— Quand une Heda part en guerre, il n'y a que deux issues possibles. Soit elle revient victorieuse, soit elle meurt sur le champ de bataille. Si elle survit, elle ne peut qu'invoquer la vengeance , sa voix se brisa et ses yeux devinrent humides.

— Tu sais Clarke, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je ne veux juste pas te rendre triste ou te perdre, continua t-elle.

Le sang de Clarke se glaça et elle demanda.

— En quoi consiste la vengeance ?

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Lexa répondit.

— La Heda doit apporter au conseil la tête du commandant qui l'a battue, pour pouvoir ensuite mourir avec honneur.

— Quoi ? En plus de perdre ta place, tu dois mourir, je ne les laisserai jamais faire ça, s'écria Clarke avec colère.

Lexa lui caressa la main pour l'apaiser, elle pleurait en silence.

— Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen non ?

— Il n'a jamais été fait d'entorse à cette tradition, répondit Lexa.

— On pourrait s'enfuir, partir toutes les deux loin d'ici.

— On me pourchasserait, c'est un rôle qu'on endosse à vie, j'ai encore de la chance d'avoir pu m'exprimer devant le conseil, l'alliance des clans est précaire, beaucoup de gens aimeraient la voir s'effondrer et moi avec.

Clarke ne répondit pas, encore une fois, le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, elle n'allait pas laisser Lexa mourir, il en était hors de question. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et attira Lexa contre elle.

* * *

Quand elles se réveillèrent, le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, Lexa s'étira et Clarke la regarda faire un sourire aux lèvres.

— Que va t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda t-elle.

— Le conseil va donner sa réponse. Ils ne peuvent pas me refuser la vengeance donc on peut souffler. Dés demain nous devrons quitter la ville, répondit Lexa.

Clarke se demandait bien comment elles étaient supposées se venger, à deux contre une armée. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, Lexa se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle s'entretint brièvement à voix basse avec un homme. Quand elle referma la porte et se retourna vers Clarke, son visage était livide, elle vacilla. Clarke courut vers elle et la retint par un bras.

— Lexa ! Ça va ?

— Le conseil a refusé la vengeance, ce n'était jamais arrivé de mémoire de Heda, mes ennemies ont pris beaucoup de pouvoir pendant mon absence.

— C'est terminé. Ils vont m'exécuter, reprit Lexa après un instant de silence.

Clarke la serra dans ses bras.

— Je ne les laisserai pas faire, on peut s'enfuir.

— Je ne vois pas comment, la chambre est surveillée, tout le monde me connaît, dit Lexa.

Clarke réfléchit, elle ne voyait pas de solution, son estomac se serrait tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite.

— Combien de temps nous reste t-il ? demanda Clarke une idée en tête.

— Tout au plus deux heures, le temps que les dispositions soient prise pour ma succession et mon exécution, répondit Lexa.

— Alors viens par ici, il nous reste peu de temps.

Sans poser de questions, Lexa s'approcha. Clarke la prit par les épaules et la fit pivoter, elle sortit son couteau et entreprit de couper les cheveux de Lexa. De longues mèches brunes tombaient au sol tandis que Clarke continuait sa besogne en silence, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Quand elle eut terminé, il ne restait à Lexa que cinq centimètres de cheveux. Toujours sans poser de questions et sentant la détresse de Clarke, Lexa se retourna et essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur les joues de Clarke en lui murmurant.

— Ils repousseront, ce n'est pas grave.

Clarke ramassa les mèches tombées au sol et les jeta par la fenêtre, où elles flottèrent aux vents avant de disparaître.

— Va te cacher derrière le lit et laisse moi faire, ordonna Clarke.

Lexa obéit, Clarke se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée en criant.

— Aidez-moi ! Lexa s'est jetée par la fenêtre !

Des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir, Clarke et une poignée de soldats firent irruption dans la chambre.

— Elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre, hurla Clarke en éclatant en sanglot.

Les cris de Clarke avaient attiré dans la chambre toutes les personnes présentes à l'étage.

— Vite descendons, il fait trop sombre, on ne voit rien d'ici, ordonna la chef du groupe.

La chambre était en effervescence, tout le monde essayait de voir par la fenêtre, quand la foule reflua pour descendre aux pieds de la tour, Clarke attrapa Lexa par l'épaule et elle se mêlèrent à un groupe de servantes. La rumeur se répandait d'étage en étage, la Heda s'était suicidée. Comme espérée par Clarke, l'agitation leur permis de passer inaperçu. Avec Lexa coiffée comme une servante, et Clarke qui avait couvert sa chevelure blonde, elle débouchèrent à l'extérieur de la tour sans se faire repérer.

Avec un sourire, Lexa embrassa Clarke et ce fut à son tour de la guider dans les dédales de la cité.

* * *

Il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux soldats pour comprendre que Clarke les avait bernés, elle espérait que ce serait suffisant pour qu'elles s'échappent. Lexa semblait connaître la cité par cœur. Il fallut quelques instants à Clarke pour reconnaître le chemin, elles étaient devant l'escalier par lequel elle était arrivée à Polis, ce qui lui semblait remonter à des décennies.

— Passes devant et fait attention, dit Lexa.

Elles montèrent les marches en silence, enfin arrivées en haut, elles coururent se cacher dans la forêt. Clarke en profita pour récupérer son arc qui était toujours là où elle l'avait cachée.

— Je l'avais cachée là quand je suis descendue dans Polis avec l'intention de te tuer, se justifia Clarke.

— Me tuer par overdose de bonheur ? plaisanta Lexa en l'embrassant.

— Qu'allons nous faire ? reprit Clarke après ce baiser passionné.

— J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait partir se réfugier chez le Floukru, c'est eux qui m'ont prévenu de la décision du conseil. Mais je sais que tu veux des réponses sur ce qui arrive au Skaikru et ce qui est arrivé à ta mère…

Clarke resta songeuse, elle était partagée entre le fait de mettre Lexa à l'abri du conseil qui voulait sa tête, et les réponses aux questions qui la rongeaient depuis sa rencontre avec Bellamy.

— Ce clan est digne de confiance ? demanda Clarke.

— Oui, bien plus que le mien qui est rongé par les rivalités. Luna m'a toujours soutenue et elle est digne de confiance.

— Alors allons nous cacher là bas, quand la situation se sera calmée, il sera toujours temps que j'obtienne mes réponses.

* * *

Elles partirent au petit-matin après une nuit de sommeil dans les bois. Lexa n'était pas inquiète qu'on la poursuive. Elle avait dit à Clarke que le conseil s'occuperait en priorité de l'élection d'une nouvelle Heda, surtout avec une guerre en vue. Lexa guidait Clarke à travers la forêt en lui montrant de-ci de-là des plantes. Malgré les circonstances, Clarke n'arrivait pas à modérer son bonheur de se promener ainsi dans la forêt au côté de Lexa. Elle en arrivait presque à oublier Arcadia et la mort de sa mère.

Le premier soir du voyage, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un clairière pour dormir, Clarke avait réussi à tuer deux lapins que Lexa faisait rôtir sur le feu.

— Tu as déjà vu la mer ? lui demanda t-elle.

— Non, jamais en vrai, j'ai vu quelques photographies et des peintures sur l'Arche et à Mount Weather, répondit Clarke.

— Après demain, nous la verrons, tu vas voir c'est magnifique !

Clarke se blottit contre Lexa qui continua.

— Je sais que ça te coûte d'abandonner ton peuple et de laisser des questions en suspens, mais je suis contente que tu m'accompagnes, sans toi, je n'aurais pas le courage de faire face aux événements. J'ai été élevé pour être Heda, j'ai déshonoré mon héritage.

— Mais non ! Aucune Heda avant toi n'avait eu à faire face à ça, les armes à feu, la technologie de l'Arche… Tu as pris les bonnes décisions, le sang par le sang n'est plus la solution, la consola Clarke.

Lexa ne répondit pas mais elle sera Clarke encore plus fort contre elle.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident, en milieu d'après midi du troisième jour de marche, Clarke put enfin apercevoir la mer au loin. Un bandeau bleu se détachant sur l'horizon derrière la verdure de la forêt.

— Demain tu pourras la voir de près, lui dit Lexa.

— J'ai hâte, répondit Clarke.

Lexa posa une main sur le bras de Clarke et murmura.

— Tu entends ? Viens cachons nous.

Pendant qu'elles grimpaient dans un arbre, Clarke commençait à percevoir le bruit des sabots. À peine eurent-elles fini de grimper qu'un groupe de cinq cavaliers déboucha au milieu de la clairière où elles se tenaient trente secondes plus tôt. Ils montaient des chevaux noires à deux têtes énormes, leurs visages étaient masqués. Retenant son souffle, Clarke pria silencieusement pour qu'ils continuent leur chemin, elle sera la main de Lexa qui observait la scène, attentive. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent des siècles, ils reprirent leur chemin au galop.

— Des Riders, murmura Lexa, ils sont déjà sur notre piste.

Clarke avait encore la chair de poule et son cœur battait la chamade. Elles redescendirent de l'arbre, arrivée en bas, Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Lexa.

— Ça va aller, d'ici demain on sera arrivées, lui chuchota Lexa à l'oreille.

Elles se remirent en route. Ce brusque retour à la réalité avait chamboulé Clarke.

* * *

Clarke put voir la mer de près le lendemain. Elles débouchèrent sur le haut du falaise de trente mètres qui se jetait dans la mer. Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres profita de la fraîcheur du vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux et de l'odeur de la mer.

— C'est magnifique, constata t-elle en regardant l'horizon.

Lexa, derrière elle, la tenant dans ses bras, le menton sur son épaule lui chuchota à l'oreille.

— Pas plus que toi.

Clarke rigola, se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément. Elles passèrent la matinée à profiter de la vue, oubliant tout leurs soucies.

C'est Clarke qui remarqua en premier au loin une colonne de fumée rouge dans la forêt.

— Que ce que c'est ? demanda Clarke à Lexa en la lui montrant du doigt.

— Le signal que Polis est assiégée. Pour communiquer en cas de crise, les clans ont mis au point un système de fumées, à Polis, elle est dégagée au sommet de la tour. Une fumée rouge indique que Polis est attaquée, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années, répondit Lexa.

Voyant sa détresse, Clarke la consola.

— Tu n'y est pour rien, et tu ne peux rien y faire, si tu y retournes ils te tueront.

Après une longue minute de silence, Lexa répondit.

— Aller viens, on continue.

* * *

Tandis qu'elles longeaient la falaise, elles se rapprochaient petite à petit du niveau de la mer. Clarke était impatiente de pouvoir toucher l'eau.

— On peut s'y baigner ? Où c'est comme sur terre les animaux ont muté et c'est dangereux, demanda Clarke.

— Ça dépend des endroits, répondit Lexa laconique.

Elle regardait souvent du côté de la fumée, Clarke savait bien ce qu'elle avait en tête, se sentir responsable d'un peuple et penser l'abandonner.

— Tu es sûr que l'on peut faire confiance au Floukru ? la questionna une nouvelle fois Clarke.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Luna est comme ma sœur, répondit Lexa.

— Luna ? demanda Clarke, avec une pointe de jalousie.

— Comme ma sœur Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Lexa avec un léger sourire.

— D'ailleurs nous sommes arrivées, reprit elle.

Clarke aperçut le village.

— Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, s'exclama Clarke.

En s'approchant, Clarke le distinguait de mieux en mieux. Il était constitué d'un ensemble de maisons flottantes, reliées entre elles pas une série de passerelles.

— C'est magnifique non ? On a de la chance de le trouver là. Suivant le temps qu'il fait, ils déplacent le village à l'abri des assauts de la mer, expliqua Lexa.

— Oui, c'est magnifique.

Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'au début de la passerelle qui reliait le village à la terre ferme.

— C'est bien silencieux, s'étonna Clarke.

— Oui trop, s'inquiéta Lexa en sortant son épée.

Clarke suivit Lexa qui s'engagea sur la passerelle, elle manqua de tomber quand celle-ci oscilla.

— Il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer, lui expliqua Lexa la retenant par la bras.

Clarke se sentait vulnérable sur la passerelle. Elles faisaient une cible de choix pour un tireur.

— Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Clarke.

— Moi non plus, quelqu'un devrait déjà être venu à notre rencontre.

Elles arrivèrent à la première maison, Lexa toqua doucement à la porte et ouvrit. La maison était vide. Tout était à sa place, comme ci le temps c'était arrêté et que les occupants s'étaient évanouis.

Avec un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant, elles fouillèrent toutes les maisons, il n'y avait personne.

— Je ne comprend pas, s'étonna Lexa sous le choc tandis qu'elles pénétraient dans la dernière maison.

— Peut-être sont-ils partis aider Polis ? demanda Clarke.

— Non c'est impossible, ils veillent sur ce village depuis des siècles. Si ils avaient dû tous partir, ils l'auraient au moins mis à l'abri. Quelque chose nous échappe.

Clarke se sentait oppressée, de plus en plus vulnérable.

— Viens, retournons à terre, dit elle.

Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de la maison quand Clarke entendit une détonation au loin. Un rayon de lumière éclairait maintenant la cabane sombre, transperçant le panneau de bois et s'arrêtant sur la poitrine de Clarke. Clarke se sentait engourdie tout à coup. Elle suivit le rayon de lumière jusqu'à sa poitrine où une tache sombre s'étendait.

— Clarke ! entendit elle Lexa hurler avant de basculer dans les ténèbres.


	10. Chapter 9

— Clarke ! hurla Lexa.

Elle vit Clarke s'écrouler au centre de la cabane, une tache sombre s'étendant sur sa poitrine. Lexa se précipita au côté de Clarke en essayant de maîtriser la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle.

— Clarke, murmura Lexa.

Clarke n'eut aucune réaction, Lexa examina la poitrine de Clarke, c'était bien une blessure par balle comme le redoutait Lexa. Depuis l'arrivée du _Skaikru_ , elle avait souvent été confronté à ce nouveau type de blessure, et elle savait que cela était souvent mortelle. Qui avait tiré et d'où, le bruit avait semblé très lointain aux oreilles de Lexa. Elle devait mettre Clarke en sécurité et la soigner, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, comme elle avait été entraîné à le faire depuis son enfance, elle refoula ses sentiments et se concentra sur ses actions. Elle traîna Clarke à l'extérieur, celle-ci perdait beaucoup de sang. Lexa déchira son tee-shirt, en fit un bandage improvisé qu'elle serra autour de la poitrine de Clarke en espérant que cela ralentirait l'hémorragie. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit et une pluie d'échardes de bois s'abattit sur Lexa. Elle se sentait prise au piège, elle ne voyait pas où aller avec ce tireur invisible qui les prenait pour cible. Lexa ne voyait qu'un seul moyen, se mettre le plus à couvert possible et attendre la nuit pour regagner la terre ferme. Mais dans l'état où était Clarke, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Celle-ci respirait de plus en plus difficilement, et les couleurs quittaient son visage. Se souvenant des conseils que Clarke lui avait prodigués sur les blessures par balles, elle chercha un orifice de sortie. Par chance la balle était ressortie, si elle n'avait endommagé aucun organe il suffirait à Lexa d'arrêter le saignement. Elle préférait ne pas penser au cas contraire. Sa résolution et ses années d'entraînements pour contrôler ses émotions étaient sur le point de se briser, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre Clarke. Elle devait retourner dans la forêt chercher de quoi soigner Clarke, puis elle la transporterait dans la nuit. Seule, elle pensait être assez rapide pour éviter les balles.

* * *

Lexa déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke toujours inconsciente, elle se glissa dans l'eau, prit une grande inspiration et plongea sous le village. Elle n'avait pas nagé depuis longtemps, au moins ses cheveux n'allaient pas la gêner songea t-elle avec amertume. Elle arriva en vue de la terre, à bout de souffle, elle émergea au plus près de la berge et commença à courir en direction de la forêt tout en tâchant de reprendre son souffle. Une gerbe de sable se souleva devant elle quand le tireur la prit pour cible, elle fit une embarder mais conserva de la vitesse . Dès qu'elle arriva près des arbres, elle se jeta dans la forêt en roulant.

Lexa était à bout de souffle, des points noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle laissa sa sensation de malaise se dissiper puis s'enfonça dans la forêt pour récupérer les plantes dont elle avait besoin pour arrêter le saignement de Clarke et éviter une infection. Elle n'avait pas réussi à déterminer d'où provenait les coup de feu, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, pour l'instant la priorité c'était Clarke. Quand elle eut trouvé tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher, elle retourna à l'orée du bois. Elle devait attendre la nuit, même si elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Clarke, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de mourir, sa mort entraînerait inévitablement celle de Clarke.

* * *

L'attente lui parut très longue, quand la nuit vint enfin, Lexa s'élança sans hésitation sur la passerelle qui menait au village. Aucun coup de feu ne retentit et elle arriva sans encombre là où elle avait laissé Clarke. Avec surprise, elle découvrit que l'endroit était désert. Lexa s'accroupit pour tâter le sol, l'angoisse la faisait trembler et elle menaçait de vomir. Là où aurait dû se trouver Clarke, il ne restait qu'une tache de sang. Elle la tâta de la main, elle était encore humide, Clarke était ici peu de temps auparavant. Lexa se releva et un vertige la fit trébucher. Elle devait se ressaisir pour trouver Clarke, sans elle sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Elle ne pouvait pas être aller bien loin dans son état, Lexa ne voulait pas songer au pire scénario, le tireur ayant profité de son absence pour venir finir son travail. Elle fouilla rapidement les cabanes alentours qui étaient toutes vides. Elle se dirigea vers la berge pour essayer de trouver des traces dans le sable, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire en arrivant si elle était rester concentrée se sermonna t-elle.

Elle trouva des traces fraîches autres que les siennes qui se dirigeaient vers la forêt, elles étaient profondes et assez grandes. Grâce à son expérience de pisteuse, Lexa put déterminer que c'était les traces d'un homme portant quelque chose de lourd, sûrement Clarke. Malgré la nuit Lexa arrivait à suivre la piste qui serpentait dans la forêt. Après une demi-heure de marche, elle aperçut la lueur tremblotante d'un feu au loin, elle vérifia que son épée coulissait bien dans son fourreau et continua son chemin. Arrivée à porter du feu, elle s'allongea au pied d'un arbre, elle apercevait Clarke allongée juste à côté du feu, un vague de soulagement la parcourut, elle n'avait pas perdu Clarke et celle-ci semblait toujours vivante. Une autre silhouette s'approcha de Clarke et s'accroupit à son côté, Lexa exhala un long soupir de soulagement, même de dos, à la lueur d'un feu dans une forêt sombre, elle aurait pu reconnaître Luna sans l'ombre d'un doute. Lexa se releva plaça ses mains bien en évidence et marcha vers le camp.

— Luna ! s'écria t-elle pour la prévenir de son approche.

La silhouette se retourna brusquement.

— Lexa !

Lexa couvrit les derniers mètres qui la séparait du feu.

— Comment va Clarke ? demanda précipitamment Lexa.

Luna quelque peu désorientée hésita un instant avant de répondre.

— Cette fille là ?

Entre temps Lexa s'était agenouillée au chevet de Clarke, le nœud qui lui enserrait la poitrine relâcha sa pression quand elle découvrit que le saignement s'était arrêté et que Clarke respirait mieux que quand elle l'avait quittée. Elle se releva et serra Luna dans ses bras.

— Merci de l'avoir sauvée.

— Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe Lexa, la sermonna Luna.

— Toi aussi ! Pourquoi le village est-il vide ? Que se passe t-il à Polis ?

— D'abord je vais finir de soigner ton amie, après tu m'expliqueras tous, continua Luna en souriant.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Clarke et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé avant d'être interrompue. Lexa regarda le camp et demanda à Luna.

— Qui t'accompagne ?

— Titrus est parti chasser et trouver ce qu'il manque pour soigner ton amie.

Lexa commençait enfin à se détendre, le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine se relâcha encore un peu plus, Clarke n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire mais au moins elle était vivante et auprès d'elle.

Quand Luna eut fini de soigner Clarke, elle vint rejoindre Lexa qui était assise et fixait le feu.

— Alors raconte moi qui est cette fille, demanda Luna.

— C'est Clarke, la fille du _Skaikru…_

— Ah ! Je la rencontre enfin, j'ai reçu les nouvelles, elle t'avait convaincue d'épargner son clan. Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi tu avais abandonné l'armée à son sort, déclara Luna septique.

— Tu sais que c'est faux ! je n'ai pas abandonné l'armée.

Elle fit un bref récit des événements à Luna.

— Et toi, raconte moi ce qu'il se passe au village ?

— Le _Skaikru,_ je pense, nous a attaqué, comme ton amie, mon peuple a été prit pour cible. Les habitants ont paniqué et ont quitté le village en catastrophe, il y a eu beaucoup de morts.

— Le _Skaikru_ ici ? Aussi loin d'Arcadia. Je ne comprend plus rien. Et Polis, tu as des nouvelles ?

Luna secoua tristement la tête. Clarke remua, Lexa se précipita à son chevet et lui prit la main, elle ouvrit les yeux.

— Clarke, ne bouge pas, tu as été blessé mais on est en sécurité ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, murmura Lexa.

— Que s'est-il passé, dit Clarke difficilement, d'une voix rauque.

— Tu as été blessé par balle, Luna t'as soigné, aller maintenant ne parle plus, tu dois te reposer.

Clarke laissa retomber sa tête et ferma les yeux, Lexa resta un moment à lui caresser les cheveux, se sentant responsable de ce qui lui était arrivée, puis elle retourna auprès de Luna.

— Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le _Skaikru_ agit ainsi, ils ont massacré mon armée, tuer la mère de Clarke et faillit la tuer elle. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Mais je suis impuissante maintenant, dit Lexa avec colère.

Luna ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Les minutes passèrent sans que les deux femmes ne disent un mot, chacune perdue dans leurs réflexions.

— Titrus devrait déjà être rentré, cela m'inquiète, fit remarquer Luna.

Malgré son inquiétude pour Clarke et Titrus, Lexa ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de se fermer, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Luna qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

Lexa fut réveillée par le soleil qui transperçait les frondaisons de la forêt, elle vérifia tout de suite l'état de Clarke. Elle respirait bien, avec un peu de chance, la balle n'avait entraîné aucun dégât interne sérieux.

— Titrus n'est toujours pas rentré, demanda Lexa en s'approchant du feu.

— Non, lui répondit-elle résignée.

Lexa savait que jamais il ne pourrait le retrouver si celui-ci n'était pas rentré de lui-même et que cela signifiait sûrement qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle devait mettre Clarke en sécurité avant qu'elles ne soient de nouveau en danger.

— Lexa, dit faiblement Clarke.

Lexa se leva et rejoignit Clarke en lui apportant de l'eau.

— Comment ça va ce matin ? lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

— J'ai connu pire, répondit-elle alors que chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace de souffrance.

Lexa était admirative de la force de Clarke, dès leur première rencontre elle avait perçu cette force. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait donné une chance malgré les circonstances, et c'est elle qui l'avait fait changer, l'avait détourner de ceux dans quoi on l'avait élevée, le sang pour le sang.

— Luna a soigné ta blessure mais tu dois encore te reposer, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre, continua Lexa les larmes aux yeux.

C'est à ce moment que Titrus fit irruption dans le camp, il était couvert de sang et portait un homme inconscient sur son épaule. Luna se précipita sur lui et le força à s'asseoir.

— Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas mon sang, j'ai eu de la chance, dit Titrus en haletant, il reprit.

— Je suis tombé sur un groupe de _Skaikru_ , je n'ai pas eu le choix.

— Des _Skaikrus_ ici ! s'exclama Lexa.

— J'ai fait un prisonnier, on va pouvoir en apprendre plus, continua Titrus.

Lexa s'approcha du prisonnier, aveuglée par la colère elle le gifla pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Après plusieurs tentatives il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Ce regard glaça Lexa au plus profond d'elle, mais son visage resta impassible. C'était le même regard que celui de Bellamy quand il l'avait capturée dans la grotte.

— Que fait le _Skaikru_ aussi loin de ses terres ? demanda Lexa d'une voix sèche.

Le soldat ne répondit pas et Lexa réitéra sa question.

— La torture le fera parler, s'exclama Titrus.

— Non, gémit Clarke.

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke qui s'était redressée, des larmes de douleurs coulant sur ses joues.

— Il peut nous dire ce qui se passe avec ton peuple Clarke, dit Lexa en essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulaient sur la joue de Clarke.

— Il n'y a pas de souffrance dans la cité de lumière, récita l'homme.

Lexa, Luna et Titrus se figèrent.

— Que viens tu de dire ? l'interpella Luna.

— Jaha, murmura Clarke.

Lexa s'approcha de l'homme, comment pouvait-il savoir les légendes de la cité de lumière se demanda t-elle. Elles n'étaient enseignées de génération en génération que par son peuple. L'homme garda le silence.

Lexa revint vers Clarke et lui demanda.

— Toi aussi tu connais les légendes ?

— Les légendes non, mais Jaha en parlait tout le temps, il est même parti en quête de la cité, répondit Clarke.

— Impossible ! La cité de lumière est le lieu où l'esprit des _Hedas_ se retrouve après la mort, s'écria Lexa de plus en plus perplexe et effrayée.

— Il nous a guidé jusqu'à la cité de lumière, récita l'homme sur le même ton.

Lexa était dans un état proche de la panique, on lui avait enseignées les légendes dès son enfance, son esprit gagnerait la cité de lumière après sa mort. On la disait dépositaire d'un grand pouvoir qui pouvait anéantir toute trace de vie sur la terre et seule les _Hedas_ y avaient accès et avaient pour mission de la protéger. Clarke dut s'apercevoir de son trouble car elle interrompit la rêverie de Lexa en l'appelant à elle.

— Je vais le tuer, déclara Titrus avec colère.

— Personne ne meurt dans la cité de lumière, dit l'homme toujours sur ce même ton qui glaçait le sang de Lexa.

Elle se sentait mal, proche de la nausée, cet homme semblait possédé, comme Bellamy avant lui. Si tout le _Skaikru_ était comme eux, Lexa n'osait pas y penser. Elle n'avait jamais douter de l'existence de la cité, mais pas dans un lieu physiquement accessible, si c'était la vérité, les implications d'une telle découverte lui donnait le vertige.

— Je ne comprend pas, dit Clarke sa voix de plus en plus faible.

L'homme fut prit d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la forêt. Tous les poils de Lexa se hérissèrent, elle regarda impuissante l'homme se lever et se jeter dans les flammes sans cesser de rire. Lexa ne put détourner le regard quand celui-ci s'enflamma.


	11. Chapter 10

La mort de l'homme bouleversa profondément Lexa, comment un homme pouvait-il se jeter ainsi dans les flammes ? Après l'incident, Lexa aidée de Luna transporta Clarke dans un autre campement qu'elles avaient installé à bonne distance du premier pour échapper à l'odeur de la chair brûlée qui flottait encore autour du feu.

— Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? demanda Clarke entre deux gémissements de souffrance.

— Je ne sais pas, mais il avait l'air possédé ! Comme Bellamy quand il m'a capturée, répondit Lexa en frissonnant.

Elles installèrent Clarke contre un arbre et Lexa examina sa blessure.

— J'ai eu de la chance, murmura Clarke en regardant la plaie.

— Tu penses que tout va bien ? lui demanda Lexa encore inquiète, les images de l'instant où Clarke s'était effondrée repassant en boucle dans sa tête.

— Oui, si la balle avait fait des dégâts importants je serais déjà morte, le risque est minime maintenant je pense.

Chaque inspiration était une épreuve pour elle, remarqua Lexa. Elle savait comment fonctionnait Clarke et elle était inquiète que celle-ci minimise ses blessures pour ne pas l'effrayer.

— Que va t-on faire maintenant ? la questionna Clarke.

— Luna va nous conduire jusqu'à une cachette sure dans la forêt, ensuite elle va partir avec Titrus pour réunir son peuple et récupérer le village.

— On doit résoudre ce mystère, j'ai peur de ce qui arrive au _Skaikru_ Lexa.

— D'abord tu te soignes, lui ordonna Lexa en l'embrassant tendrement.

— Avec un traitement comme celui-là je veux bien, sourit Clarke malgré la douleur.

* * *

Le voyage fut éprouvant pour Clarke, Lexa l'obligeait à faire des pauses bien qu'elle ne le demandait jamais. Quand enfin Luna leur signala qu'ils étaient arrivés, Lexa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Voir Clarke souffrir était profondément douloureux pour elle, bien plus que de souffrir elle-même. Titrus avança jusque devant un arbre puis entreprit de dégager les feuilles sur le sol avec son pied. Quand ce fut fait, il ouvrit un trappe que Lexa n'avait même pas remarqué.

— Je vais porter Clarke pour la descendre, dit-il.

La cachette était peut-être sure mais une fois Titrus parti, elle ne serait pas capable de remonter Clarke toute seule. Clarke gémit de douleur tandis que Titrus descendait l'échelle. Luna avait allumé deux torches et en tendit une à Lexa.

Elles descendirent à la suite de Titrus, à son grand étonnement, la caverne était spacieuse et aménagée.

— Que-ce que c'est que cet endroit, murmura Lexa ébahi par la beauté du lieu.

— C'est un lieu sacré que peu de personnes connaissent. On y décide du chef du _Flokru_ et on procède ici à d'autres rituels sacrés.

Lexa longeait les murs en observant les fresques colorées qui tapissait le moindre centimètres carrés de la grotte. Malgré son statut de _Heda,_ elle n'avait pas connaissance de toutes les traditions de chaque clan qui, avant qu'elle les réunisse dans l'alliance, étaient tous très secret et en permanence en guerre.

* * *

Après les avoir installé, Luna et Titrus leurs firent leurs adieux, ils devaient retourner dans la forêt pour chercher des survivants.

— Soyer prudent, déclara Lexa qui les avait accompagnés jusque dans la clairière.

— Toi aussi, occupe toi bien de Clarke, cette fille est forte, répondit Luna.

— Oh oui ça c'est vrai, renchérit Titrus.

Un sentiment de fierté inonda Lexa. Elle les regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle les reverrait. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et ramassa autant de mousse qu'elle put pour pouvoir améliorer le confort de Clarke, elle posa aussi des pièges à gibier pour avoir de quoi la nourrir. Quand elle revint dans la grotte, Clarke s'était assoupie, elle en profita pour faire le tour de la grotte et observer les fresques. L'artiste était talentueux et les images racontaient une histoire, en faisant le tour de la pièce, elle en découvrit le début. On y voyait un œuf tomber dans la mer dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure. Sur le pan de mur suivant, elle découvrir que de cette œuf était sortie une femme qui avait ensuite réussi à gagner la terre ferme. Dans la fresque suivante était dépeinte la rencontre entre elle et un groupe d'hommes. La femme était maintenant représentée auréolée de lumière. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Lexa, se pourrait-il que les dieux des légendes ne soient en fait que des colons de l'espace comme Clarke. Pourtant Clarke lui avait dit que _Les 100_ étaient les premières personnes à avoir été envoyé sur terre depuis la création de l'Arche. Lexa continua fébrilement à déchiffrer les fresques. On y voyait un peuple se prosterner devant la femme. La dernière fresque était accompagné d'une inscription _«_ _Quand le temps sera venu, et que du ciel Elle descendra, guider sera notre mission pour que le bien triomphe sur le mal et que l'humanité survive »_.

Cette dernière découverte fit vaciller Lexa, à la lueur de la découverte récente du _Skaikru_ , toutes ces légendes prenaient un autre sens. Elle s'allongea au côté de Clarke et lui caressa machinalement les cheveux pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle essaya de se rappeler le plus précisément possible les légendes du cataclysme et de la cité de lumière.

Au commencement, une entité maléfique avait voulu détruire l'espèce humaine, pour cela, elle avait déclenché une apocalypse nucléaire. En se réfugiant sous la terre ou en s'adaptant, les humains avaient réussi à survivre. Au prix d'un terrible sacrifice, la première _Heda_ avait réussi à isoler l'entité maléfique dans la cité de lumière. Depuis, l'esprit de chaque _Heda_ partait après sa mort dans cet endroit et avait pour seul objectif de protéger cette puissance qui, si jamais elle était relâchée anéantirait l'espèce humaine.

Lexa eut un frisson et Clarke remua dans son sommeil.

— Ce n'est rien, murmura tendrement Lexa en embrassant Clarke sur le front.

L'homme du _Skaikru_ avait parlé de la cité de lumière, et si les légendes étaient belles et biens réelles et que Jaha avait relâché sur le monde cette entité maléfique… Lexa en avait le tournis. Elle glissa lentement dans le sommeil, blottit contre Clarke, son esprit perdu dans les anciennes légendes.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla dans une mer de cheveux blonds, elle resta quelques instants immobile, profitant de la sensation du corps chaud de Clarke contre le sien, enfin elle se leva. Clarke était toujours endormie, elle respirait régulièrement et son visage avait reprit quelques couleurs. C'est bien songea Lexa rassurée, elle prit l'arc de Clarke et grimpa à l'échelle pour sortir de la caverne. Elle fut éblouie par le soleil, la journée était radieuse. Elle alla vérifier ses pièges à gibiers, deux d'entre eux avaient attrapés un lapin, elle les tua rapidement avant de les ramener au camp. Elle alluma un feu et entreprit de faire cuire les lapins, il y avait une source d'eau potable à proximité de leur repère, elles ne manqueraient de rien. Une fois le repas préparé, elle éteignit le feu, dispersa les cendres pour plus de sécurité et redescendit dans la caverne.

— Salut toi, dit Clarke qui s'était réveillée.

— J'ai de quoi manger, répondit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

— Heureusement ! Je pourrais manger un cheval entier, plaisanta Clarke.

Lexa était rassurée, elle l'aida à s'asseoir et elles commencèrent à manger.

— J'ai fait une découverte hier, reprit Lexa hésitante.

Elle ne voulait pas ajouter des soucis à ceux de Clarke alors qu'elle n'était pas encore remise et qu'elle avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'être remise à cent pour cent de sa blessure.

— Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Clarke.

Lexa lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'elle avait apprise hier, sans rien omettre et en lui racontant toutes les légendes de son enfance.

— C'est intéressant, répondit enfin Clarke après un long silence.

— Très inquiétant moi je trouve, répliqua Lexa.

— Je te l'avais bien dit que les légendes et les esprits ça n'existaient pas ! Il y a une explication rationnelle à tout, la taquina Clarke en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Et si Jaha avait vraiment trouvé cette cité, et que disons l'entité maléfique soit une arme de destruction bien rationnelle, dit Lexa en faisant les gros yeux à Clarke.

— Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il a protégé mon peuple sur l'Arche, il ne ferait rien qui puisse l'anéantir, se défendit Clarke.

— Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les gens de ton peuple ne semblent pas dans leur état normal, s'énerva Lexa.

Clarke fit un geste agacé de la main.

— D'accord tu as raison, quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre et ça a peut-être un rapport avec les légendes _Grounders_ mais de là à ce que Jaha détruise le monde…

— Je ne sais pas, il m'a toujours paru un peu fou.

— Fou ? Il a dû faire des sacrifices pour sauver son peuple, dont son fils ! Tu peux bien comprendre ça toi aussi, répondit Clarke avec colère.

— Dans tous les cas, toi tu te repose, lui ordonna Lexa pour mettre fin à la dispute.

Clarke c'était rendormie juste après avoir fini de manger, Lexa la regardait rêver, lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Elle était encore inquiète pour son peuple, son ancien peuple, se corrigea t-elle amèrement. Au moins elle avait toujours Clarke songea t-elle, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

Elles passèrent plusieurs jours dans la caverne, Lexa s'occupait de ramener à manger pendant que Clarke récupérait petit à petit. Au bout d'une semaine, et malgré la douleur elle put enfin recommencer à marcher et alla examiner les peintures sur les murs. En voyant Clarke récupérer, Lexa se sentait heureuse de cette vie simple, elle n'avait à s'occuper que d'elle et de Clarke. Après une vie passée au service d'un peuple, elle redécouvrait la vie. Elle avait occulté toutes ses pensées en rapport avec les légendes, la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, pour se concentrer sur la guérison de Clarke. Elles vivaient coupées du monde, et c'est quand Luna fit irruption dans la caverne que le retour à la réalité les frappa.

Luna n'était pas seul, elle était accompagnée de la sœur de Bellamy dont le nom échappait à Lexa.

— Clarke, cria t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Clarke.

Lexa s'approcha de Luna, laissant Clarke et son amie se retrouver.

— Que se passe t-il ? demanda Lexa.

— On a trouvé cette fille dans la forêt, elle était prisonnière d'un groupe de _Grounders_ , quand on l'a libérée, elle nous a dit qu'elle cherchait Clarke. Elle n'a rien voulu dire d'autre, répondit Luna.

Lexa surveillait Clarke du coin de l'œil, avec les récents événements, elle ne faisait confiance à personne. Clarke et la fille parlaient à voix basse, Lexa voyait le visage de Clarke devenir de plus en plus sérieux, elle était redevenue la dirigeante de son peuple. Elles continuèrent encore à parler quelques minutes puis Clarke s'approcha de Lexa avec un air soucieux.

— On a un problème Lexa.

Puis elle reprit après un instant de pause.

— Je crois que tu avais raison, Jaha a bien mis la main sur quelque chose qui nous dépasse.

Clarke raconta à Lexa que Jaha était rentré au camp un peu près au moment où Clarke était partie, peu après son arrivé, il avait commencé à parler de la cité de lumière. Les gens avaient d'abord cru qu'il avait perdu la tête, mais petit à petit, il en avait rallié de plus en plus à sa cause.

Lexa connaissait maintenant assez Clarke pour savoir quand celle-ci ne disait pas tout.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire si tu en as envie, reprit Lexa en caressant le dos de Clarke.

Clarke resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre.

— Oui je sais, je t'en parlerai plus tard, quand nous seront seules.

Lexa n'insista pas plus sur le sujet.

— Pourquoi Octavia te cherche t-elle ?

— Après que Bellamy ait perdu la tête, et que Jaha ait gagné de plus en plus d'influence, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et à qui faire confiance.

Lexa resta silencieuse, pensive. Bien qu'il n'en paru rien, elle était très inquiète de la tournure des événements, si les légendes étaient vrais et que Jaha avait réussi à vaincre les _Hedas_ , l'humanité était en grand danger.

Clarke était retournée auprès d'Octavia, Lexa s'était détendue en entendant son histoire, sans pour autant lui faire confiance elle ne représentait plus un danger immédiat pour Clarke.

— Lexa, l'apostropha Luna. Tu peux venir voir dehors cinq minutes ?

Lexa grimpa à l'échelle et émergea à l'air libre. La journée était radieuse, le soleil brillait et la température était douce. Luna avait l'air tendu quand elle lui dit.

— Quelque chose d'anormale est à l'œuvre Lexa ! J'ai vu des choses qui dépasse ma compréhension.

Lexa en avait la chair de poule, elle n'avait jamais vu Luna dans cet état, même après le massacre de l'Ascension.

— Des hectares entiers de forêt arrachés Lexa, comme soufflé par un géant. Les arbres déracinés, reprit Luna.

L'inquiétude de Lexa se mua en peur, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

— Le village a aussi été coulé !

Lexa serra Luna dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, elle aussi avait échoué dans sa mission ancestrale.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Luna reprit.

— Aller, allons voir ce qu'il se passe en bas avant que Clarke nous voit. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'arrache les yeux, plaisante t-elle en se détachant de Lexa.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la grotte, Clarke et Octavia étaient engagées dans une conversation houleuse.

— Je te dis qu'il faut que l'on retourne à Arcadia le plus vite possible, s'exclama Octavia.

— À trois on ne peut rien faire, répondit Clarke. Il faut qu'on cherche du côté _Grounder_ cette histoire de cité de lumière, c'est notre meilleure chance Octavia !

— Je dois aller sauver Lincoln, il est toujours prisonnier !

Clarke tourna le dos à Octavia et s'approcha de Luna. Lexa l'entendit lui murmurer.

— Peux-tu l'aider à trouver Indra, elle l'aidera à sauver Lincoln.

Luna acquiesça de la tête, Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et lui murmura avec malice à l'oreille.

— On va devoir aller faire un tour à la cité de lumière si on veut des réponses.

— Comment ? s'exclama Lexa.

— En bateau bien sûr, répondit Clarke.

* * *

Elles faisaient de grands signes à Luna et à Octavia tandis que le bateau s'éloignait de la rive, manœuvré par Clarke. Grâce à la présence d'esprit d'Octavia qui avait dérobé une carte à Jaha avant de s'enfuir elle savait où trouver la cité de lumière, ou du moins ce que Jaha pensait être la cité de lumière. Clarke grimaça tandis qu'elle essayait de garder l'équilibre sur le pont du bateau qui tanguait.

— Tu devrais peut-être te reposer, ta blessure n'est pas tout à fait guérie Clarke !

— Lexa, combien de fois je dois te le répéter, ce n'est rien, c'est juste douloureux mais je ne crains plus rien.

— Par contre on dirait que tu n'as pas le pied marin, rigola Lexa tandis que Clarke se rattrapa à elle pour ne pas tomber.

Elle frissonna de plaisir quand les lèvres de Clarke rencontrèrent les siennes. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce voyage aurait pu être parfait, regretta Lexa.

— Tu as déjà navigué ? demanda Clarke.

— Oui quelques fois avec Luna et son père, répondit Lexa.

Clarke regardait l'océan les yeux dans le vide.

— Octavia m'a dit ce qu'il est arrivé à ma mère, murmura Clarke.

Lexa passa derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras, son menton posé sur son épaule, toutes les deux fixant l'océan, Clarke reprit.

— Quand ma mère c'est aperçue de l'influence de Jaha sur le _Skaikru_ , elle et Raven ont essayé de découvrir la vérité. Elle a envoyé Octavia chercher des informations à l'extérieur auprès des _Grounders,_ quand elle est revenue, Raven avait disparu, Lincoln et Octavia ont été arrêté par Bellamy. La voix de Clarke se brisa, après une longue minute de silence elle renifla et reprit. Ils ont exécuté ma mère pour trahison.

Elle éclata en sanglot et Lexa la berça pour qu'elle se calme. Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans échanger un mot. Quand Clarke commença à grelotter, Lexa la conduisit dans la cabine. Une couchette était aménagée sous la barre. Lexa aida Clarke à s'y allonger. De temps en temps, l'une des deux se levait pour contrôler l'horizon et guider le bateau. D'après la carte que qu'Octavia leur avait fournie, il leur faudrait au moins deux jours de bateau avant d'arriver sur l'île où Jaha clamait avoir trouvé la cité de lumière. Lexa était déboussolée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle devait reconnaître que des choses étranges se produisaient, mais que la cité de lumière soit un lieu physiquement accessible elle n'y croyait pas. Dans les légendes, seuls les esprits pouvaient y accéder, alors qu'allaient-elles trouver sur cette île, se demanda Lexa.


	12. Chapter 11

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elles naviguaient quand elles commencèrent à distinguer l'île qui se découpait à travers la brume.

— Ça me fait froid dans le dos, murmura Clarke pour elle même.

Lexa ne dit rien mais elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Dans la faible clarté du petit-matin, l'eau était d'un noir d'encre et les falaises rocheuses qu'elles commençaient tout juste à apercevoir lui donnaient la chaire de poule. Quels dangers pouvaient bien receler cette île peu accueillante, se demanda t-elle.

— Je pense que l'on devrait en faire le tour avant de nous y aventurer, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance, dit Lexa.

— D'après la carte qui paraît juste jusque là, elle n'est pas très grande, on devrait vite en avoir fait le tour, répondit Clarke qui s'était collée à Lexa pour se réconforter de cette vision sinistre.

Après quelques instants, Clarke quitta le pont pour se rendre dans la cabine et guider le navire, Lexa resta accoudée au bastingage, observant l'île se découvrir de son manteau de brume.

* * *

Elles étaient à cents mètres du rivage quand un choc ébranla le bateau, Lexa faillit tomber à l'eau et Clarke poussa un cri de douleur.

— Ça va ? demanda Lexa inquiète.

— Oui, ça va, mais je crois que le bateau est endommagé ! On a du percuter quelque chose. Il y a de l'eau dans la cabine, j'espère que l'on va pouvoir arriver jusqu'à l'île, je n'ai pas envie de nager.

Lexa non plus n'avait pas très envie d'aller dans l'eau, elle avait déjà vu dans le passé quel genre de bêtes les eaux profondes recelaient. Elle tourna son regard vers l'île pour essayer de distinguer un endroit où accoster mais elle ne distingua que des falaises abruptes.

— Là ! s'écria Clarke en montrant à Lexa une trouée entre deux murs rocheux.

Elle dirigea le bateau dans cette direction, Lexa avait maintenant les pieds dans l'eau et le bateau s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Un autre choc la fit vaciller.

— Quelque chose essaye de nous couler, cria Lexa toujours agrippée au bastingage.

— Espérons que le bateau tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Les jointures blanchies à force de s'agripper, Lexa regardait l'île se rapprocher, croisant les doigts pour que ce qui les avait attaqué les laisse tranquille.

Au fur et à mesure que le bateau fendait la brume, elle commençait à distinguer de mieux en mieux la trouée entre les deux falaises, elle se terminait par une petite plage de sable. Clarke manœuvra habilement le bateau et arriva à les faire échouer sur le sable dans un fracas de métal.

— On a eu chaud, dit Clarke à bout de souffle en s'approchant de Lexa.

— Oui c'était moins une, mais il va falloir trouver un autre moyen pour repartir maintenant s'exclama Lexa en prenant Clarke dans ses bras.

— Ne restons pas là, je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, déclara Clarke.

Elles passèrent récupérer leurs affaires dans la cabine puis sautèrent sur la terre ferme. Elles avaient échoué le bateau dans une petite crique terminé par une plage cernée de forêts.

— Que dit ta carte ? demanda Lexa.

Clarke consulta la carte en essayant de s'orienter.

— Je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les cartes, avoua Clarke.

— Laisse moi t'aider, murmura Lexa.

Elle passa derrière Clarke et étudia la carte par dessus son épaule.

— Je pense que l'on est ici, dit-elle en montrant un point sur la carte. D'ailleurs on dirait bien que c'est le seul endroit où accoster avec un bateau, continua t-elle.

Elle fit courir son doigt sur le papier.

— Il faut que l'on aille là je pense, c'est la seule chose qui est indiquée sur la carte.

Clarke frissonna.

— Alors en route, ne perdons pas de temps.

* * *

La forêt était dense et elles marchèrent toute la matinée dans la pénombre. Petit à petit, la luminosité augmenta.

— On arrive à la fin de cette forêt. Tant mieux je n'aime pas cette ambiance sinistre, déclara Clarke.

— Moi non plus, en plus on va pouvoir s'orienter un peu mieux, je me demande si on avance dans la bonne direction, sans point de repère c'est difficile à dire.

La forêt s'arrêta nette, quand elles en franchirent la lisière, elles s'aperçurent que pas un seul arbre ne dépassait sur des kilomètres à la ronde, un véritable mur végétal. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant, en face d'elles, à environs un kilomètre de distance se dressait un colossal mur de béton. Sa hauteur était difficile à évaluer sans point de comparaison mais Lexa l'évaluait à au moins trois cents mètres.

Clarke poussa une exclamation de surprise.

— C'est immense !

Lexa resta sans voix, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une construction aussi gigantesque.

— Il y a quelque chose là, continua Clarke en pointant du doigt un petit carré noire qui se découpait sur la gigantesque structure.

— On dirait une porte, répondit Lexa en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

— Je pense que c'est là que l'on doit aller, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon, reprit Clarke après un temps d'arrêt.

Cela ne plaisait pas non plus à Lexa pour qui cela remémorait le siège de Mount Weather et de sa trahison. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser ses souvenirs déplaisants et se remit en marche en attrapant la main de Clarke au passage.

— Aller ne traînons pas !

* * *

La marche leur semblait interminable, elles n'avaient pas l'impression de se rapprocher, tellement le mur était énorme. Seul la porte qui grossissait trahissait leur progression. Clarke s'arrêta et enleva sa veste.

— Il fait chaud mine de rien.

Le regard de Lexa se perdit dans l'observation des courbes de Clarke pendant qu'elle essayait d'enlever ses vêtements, toujours humide après leur aventure maritime. Elle rougit quand son regard croisa celui de Clarke qui avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Clarke s'approcha et embrassa Lexa avant de se remettre en marche. Avec un grand sourire, Lexa la suivit.

Il leur fallut encore deux heures avant d'arriver à proximité de la porte qui se découpait dans le mur. De loin elle leur avait paru minuscule mais de plus près, elle était elle aussi immense, au moins vingt mètres de haut et sinon autant de large.

— On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Clarke.

— On frappe, plaisanta Lexa.

Elles rigolèrent. La plaisanterie avait détendu l'atmosphère mais les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours tendues.

— Je ne suis pas rassurée Clarke. Et si en essayant d'ouvrir cette porte c'est nous qui provoquions une catastrophe ?

— On est pas venu là pour rebrousser chemin ! Et moi je ne crois pas aux superstitions, répondit Clarke en examinant la porte.

Lexa la rejoignit et prit la tête de Clarke entre ses mains, la forçant à la regarder.

— J'ai peur Clarke !

Clarke la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

— Aller soit forte, on va régler ce mystère à nous deux.

Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds.

— Que se passe t-il, s'écria Lexa.

— La porte bouge ! Regarde !

Elles reculèrent en fixant l'énorme porte qui pivotait, quand l'ouverture eut atteint deux mètres, le phénomène s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Elles restèrent pétrifiées, fixant l'ouverture noire, attendant de voir si quelque chose en sortait. Dans tous les cas, elles se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un plaine déserte sans aucun abris, elles ne pourraient pas se cacher.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? cria Clarke d'une voix peu assurée.

— Approchons nous, murmura Lexa.

Elles avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'ouverture béante.

— Aller, à trois on entre, dit Clarke pour se donner du courage.

— Un, deux, trois !

Elles bondirent dans l'ouverture. Elles furent momentanément aveuglées le temps que leurs yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elles étaient dans une sorte de hangar immense, la clarté du soleil filtrait par des trous dans le toit.

— Que-ce-que c'est que cet endroit, s'étonna Clarke.

— On dirait une sorte d'abris, comme Mount Weather, répondit Lexa en regardant autour d'elle.

— Viens par là, dit Clarke en entraînant Lexa.

Elle suivit Clarke jusqu'à un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

— J'espère que cette porte ne va pas se refermer, déclara Lexa en descendant l'escalier.

— On a pas le choix, maintenant qu'on est engagé, répondit Clarke en continuant à descendre l'escalier prudemment.

Lexa voyait bien l'excitation mêlée de peur qui poussait Clarke, et elle devait avouer que, elle aussi ce bâtiment l'intriguait beaucoup.

— On va bientôt être dans le noir, déclara Clarke.

— On aurait dû apporter une torche.

Elles furent soudain toutes les deux éblouies.

— Des lumières électriques, s'émerveilla Clarke.

— Quoi ? demanda Lexa.

Une fois ses yeux habitués, elle regarda d'où venait la lumière, elle constata avec étonnement que celle-ci provenait de tubes accrochés au plafond, la lumière était jaune et elle la voyait clignoter du coin de l'œil.

— Des lumières électriques, répéta Clarke. Comme sur l'Arche, c'est un procédé qui utilise l'électricité, il y a un gaz dans le tube, les atomes du gaz sont ionisés sous l'effet du courant ce qui provoque cette lumière jaune.

Lexa n'avait rien compris à ce que Clarke lui racontait, mais cette lumière aveuglante lui faisait mal à la tête.

— Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, pour l'instant continuons, enchaîna Clarke qui avait remarqué le trouble de Lexa.

Elle la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, elles longèrent un couloir tout en béton interminable. Ce bâtiment doit être énorme songea Lexa, elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, elle avait du mal à suivre l'allure de Clarke qui pourtant semblait elle aussi avoir ralenti.

Clarke s'arrêta soudain.

— Lexa ? Ça va ?

Lexa qui luttait déjà pour tenir debout balbutia.

— Je me sens fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête à cause de ses lampes c'est tout.

La dernière image qu'elle vit fut celle du visage de Clarke penché sur elle, inquiète.

* * *

Quand Lexa ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qu'il lui était arrivée, elle essaya de se redresser mais elle eut un vertige.

— Clarke, réussit-elle à articuler d'une voix rauque.

— Je suis là, entendit-elle sur sa gauche.

Le visage de Clarke apparut au dessus du sien, des cheveux blonds lui caressant les joues. Elle entendait d'autres voix étouffées plus loin.

— Que se passe t-il Clarke ?

— Je pense que tu as fait un malaise, tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

— Encore faible, mais ça va je crois, répondit Lexa.

Clarke commença à examiner Lexa, ce qu'elle avait déjà dû faire plusieurs fois, pensa Lexa.

— Peut-être les lumières artificielles qui ont déclenché ça, marmonna Clarke en continuant son examen.

Lexa entendit encore indistinctement des voix qui devaient provenir d'une autre pièce.

— Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? la questionna Lexa.

— Tu peux marcher ? Je vais te montrer, répondit Clarke.

Lexa, curieuse malgré sa faiblesse hocha la tête. Clarke passa une main sous son épaule et l'aida à se redresser, elle eut un vertige mais réussit quand même à garder son équilibre. Clarke l'entraîna dans une autre pièce sombre d'où émanait des flashs lumineux. Lexa fut étonnée quand elle découvrit ce qui provoquait cette lumière. Une rangée de carrés lumineux étaient en marche, on pouvait y distinguer des images animées et attendre du son.

Des télévisions s'émerveilla Lexa qui se souvenait de ce que Clarke lui avait raconté de sa vie sur l'Arche.

— Cet endroit est une base militaire, ils ont tout laissé sur film, tout ! déclara Clarke.

— Tout quoi ? demanda Lexa d'une voix hésitante ne sachant pas trop si elle voulait vraiment la réponse.

— Comment c'est déclenché l'apocalypse nucléaire ! Mais surtout qui l'a provoqué.

Lexa eut un nouveau vertige et elle dut se retenir à Clarke pour ne pas tomber.

— Assied toi là, lui dit Clarke en l'approchant d'une chaise à roulettes.

Lexa s'assit tandis que Clarke manipulait quelque chose sur le bureau.

— Tien regarde ça, tu vas comprendre.

Les écran devinrent noire puis la tête d'un homme apparutla mention J _ournal de la station CX79_ affichée en bas de l'écran.

 _Si vous regardez ce message c'est que tout n'est pas perdu et que vous pouvez encore sauver le monde. Hier, les États Unis d'Amérique ont lancé en orbite l'Arche, l'assurance que quoiqu'il arrive, l'espèce humaine survivra assez longtemps pour trouver une solution. Une solution à ce que nous avons provoqué. Le projet CX79 a été lancé en 2013, il visait à construire une intelligence artificielle capable de réfléchir aussi bien, voir mieux que l'homme. Ce projet a été développé ici dans la station CX79 qui se trouve sur une île coupée de toutes liaisons avec l'extérieur pour éviter tout espionnage. Le projet consistait à équiper des soldats de puces leur permettant d'avoir accès à ce qu'on appelle une réalité augmenté. Les soldats devenaient alors plus performants, un soldat pouvant alors faire le même travail qu'une escouade entière. Après des tests plutôt concluant, on a implanté des puces à des scientifiques pour augmenter leurs intelligences et ainsi faire progresser la science. C'est là que tout a dérapé. Une nuit, un scientifique a violé puis assassiné sa collègue, il a accusé la puce de lui avoir fait commettre ce crime. Je ne connais pas bien les détails techniques mais chaque puce était en relation avec les autres, c'est leur mise en commun qui augmentait leurs puissances, plus il y avait de puce, plus l'IA était intelligente. Personne ne sait si c'est ce crime qui a corrompu l'IA ou si c'est celle-ci qui qui a engendré le crime mais tous les gens implantés ont commencé à tuer des Hommes. L'IA avait laissé un message, elle allait éradiquer l'espèce humaine, une espèce néfaste pour la planète, et créer une nouvelle forme de vie sans souffrance, une cité de lumière où plus personne ne souffrirait et où la vie serait paisible. Au moment où je parle, elle a lancé des missiles nucléaires aux quatre coins de la planète, la seule chance de l'espèce humaine est de ne pas relâcher l'IA, l'armée a réussi à supprimer tout les porteurs de puce, les seules encore présente sont dans cette station où elles seront gardées aussi longtemps que des hommes arriveront à survivre._

* * *

L'image grésilla et l'homme disparut de l'écran, les missiles avaient dû enfin toucher la Terre, songea Lexa désorientée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, déclara Clarke.

— Le _Skaikru_ ! C'est ça qui lui arrive ! Ils sont corrompus par cette chose, même si je ne comprend pas bien ce que c'est, s'exclama Lexa.

Contrairement à Clarke, elle n'avait pas grandi entouré par la technologie et tous ces concepts de réalité augmenté, intelligence artificielle la dépassait complètement, mais elle faisait entièrement confiance à Clarke pour cette partie là.

— J'en ai bien peur, dit Clarke abattue.

Lexa ne se sentait pas encore remise de son malaise et cette vidéo n'arrangeait pas les choses.

— On est en sécurité ici ? demanda Lexa.

— Oui, tu peux aller te reposer sans crainte. On est dans une pièce sécurisée, j'ai fermé l'unique accès, ça devait être le centre de contrôle avant. Tout est en état de marche ou presque regarde.

Clarke appuya sur une série de bouton et les écrans affichèrent des images de l'extérieur.

— Caméra de surveillance ! s'exclama Clarke.

Lexa n'était pas rassuré pour autant, savoir que cette chose était dans le même bâtiment qu'elle la terrifiait, surtout un ennemi invisible comme celui-là.

— On va dormir ? Je suis exténuée et en plus on a un vrai lit, dit Clarke en s'étirant.

Elle aida Lexa à se recoucher et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Clarke appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Lexa et elle endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

Lexa s'éveilla brusquement, Clarke était encore endormie à ses côtés, elle entendait sa respiration calme et profonde. Une lueur émanait de la pièce aux écrans. Ils avaient dû rester allumé, songea Lexa. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'une impression de danger imminent et cette lueur inquiétante n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sûrement mon esprit qui me joue des tours, ou alors c'est ce bâtiment souterrain, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Elle se blottit encore plus fort contre Clarke pour chasser son impression de malaise. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, ou même de chasser sa terreur, elle se leva en silence et se dirigea dans la pièce aux écrans. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne vit rien d'autre que ce qu'elles avaient laissé en quittant la pièce avant d'aller se coucher. Brusquement, elle entendit un murmure sur sa gauche, elle tourna si brusquement la tête que ses cervicales craquèrent. Rien, il n'y avait rien, la pièce était vide. Que m'arrive t-il, se demanda Lexa les jambes tremblantes. Elle battit en retraite pour retrouver la chambre et Clarke quand une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne, elle s'écroula en criant de douleur, un flash blanc emplissant son champ de vision. A travers la douleur, elle entendit Clarke s'approcher précipitamment en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait, elle fit un effort pour rester consciente, des hurlements retentissant tout autour d'elle.

— Lexa ! entendit-elle au milieu d'un vacarme effroyable, mélange de hurlements et de murmures de terreur.

Elle sentit les mains de Clarke sur elle qui la forçait à s'allonger sur le sol, un frisson parcourut son corps.

Puis se fut fini, la crise la laissa épuisée, en nage à même le sol.

— Lexa ça va ? lui demandait Clarke d'un ton terrorisé.

— Ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Lexa encore sous le choc.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lexa lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer, en parler lui fit du bien mais elle était encore sous le choc, jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi peur.

— On va quitter cet endroit et vite, s'écria Clarke. Tu allais bien avant qu'on entre ici donc c'est sûrement lié à cet endroit.

Elle se leva précipitamment et commença à rassembler leurs affaires, Lexa se releva péniblement pour l'aider.

— Reste assise, je peux m'en occuper toute seule.

Lexa voyait bien dans l'attitude de Clarke qu'elle était elle aussi terrorisée de l'incident qui venait de se produire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke avait fini et elles étaient prête à partir, elles contrôlèrent sur les écrans que la voie était libre puis Clarke déverrouilla la porte. Elles remontèrent le couloir où Lexa avait fait son premier malaise au pas de course. Elles arrivèrent à l'air libre sans rencontrer de difficultés, Lexa souffla soulagé.

— Il va maintenant falloir trouver un moyen de repartir, je ne sais pas comment à fait Jaha quand il est venu mais il y a peut-être des embarcations quelque part sur l'île, dit Clarke.

Une voix déchira le silence.

— Pas besoin de repartir Clarke.

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

Jaha se tenait appuyé sur la porte, là où un instant plus tôt il n'y avait personne. Une dizaine de personnes se tenaient derrière lui.

— Tu ne vas pas faire de résistance Clarke, n'est ce pas, dit Jaha d'un ton calme.

— De résistance ?

— Pour nous livrer la _Heda_ bien sûr ! Elle est dangereuse tu sais ! reprit-il comme si il parlait à un enfant.

— Jamais, cracha Clarke avec colère tandis qu'elle se plaçait devant Lexa pour la protéger.

— Saisissez-vous de la brune en priorité, c'est elle qui nous intéresse, ordonna t-il.

— Mais essayez de ne pas blesser la blonde, elle pourrait nous servir, ajouta t-il.


End file.
